Le chaton de Snape
by Pakalos
Summary: Malfoy qui surgit au coin d'un couloir, le trio d'or qui sort de la bibliothèque et BANG! Voilà Harry obligé de cohabiter avec son professeur de potion! Et sous la forme d'un adorable petit chat noir s'il-vous-plaît! Mais comment en est-on arrivés là? HPSS
1. Vendredi 2 février

**_Auteur:_** Cha28499

 ** _Discleamer:_** Rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire et certain personnages OC (dont l'escouade, vous comprendrez plus tard)

 ** _Résumé:_** Malfoy qui surgit au coin d'un couloir, le trio d'or qui sort de la bibliothèque et BANG! Voilà Harry obligé de cohabiter avec son professeur de potion! Et sous la forme d'un adorable petit chat noir s'il-vous-plaît! Mais comment en est-on arrivés là?

 ** _Couple:_** Harry/Severus bien sûr! Et on en redemande!

 ** _Warning:_** Pour une évidence signalée ci-dessus, cette histoire sortie des méandres de mon cerveau est déconseillée aux homophobes, huhu. Sinon amateur de HPSS, bienvenue! (je souhaite préciser que je ne sais pas s'il va s'agir d'un slash ou non, mais probablement que oui, donc je mets en reating M pour être sûre)

 ** _NdA:_** Coucou! Alors voilà la première fic que j'ai écrite sur Harry Potter (évidemment c'est un HPSS vous l'auriez deviné) je l'ai écrite avant les deux OS. Pour l'instant j'ai écrit deux chapitres et demi mais je calle un peu... Donc je voulais savoir si ça allait vous plaire. Enjoy!

*LE CHATON DE SNAPE* (part 1)

 **Vendredi 2 février**

BANG!

Ce fut ce que Harry entendit avant qu'un sort ne l'atteigne dans le dos, entre les deux omoplates. Se sentant basculer en avant, il étendit ses mains devant lui pour éviter de se fracasser le nez par terre. Dans la chute il perdit ses lunettes qui s'écrasèrent quelques mètres plus loin.

\- Malfoy! s'écria Hermione.

Car oui, c'était bien lui qui avait, d'une manière plus que déloyale, lancé un sort à Harry.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as fait à Harry, la fouine! hurla Ron en agrippant Malfoy au col.

Celui-ci devint blême, plus que d'habitude, c'était dire. En même temps, on a pas tout les jours envie de se retrouver face à un Weasley furieux ET en manque de nourriture (bah oui, le diner ne serait servit que dans une demi-heure, une attente interminable pour notre petit Ronny).

\- Crabbe, Goyle, qu'est-ce que vous foutez, espèces d'imbéciles! siffla Malfoy d'une voix étrangement haut perchée.

Se disant peut-être qu'ils devaient agir, les deux gorilles s'empressèrent, l'un de tirer Malfoy à lui, l'autre de pousser Ron dans l'autre sens.

De son côté, Harry, toujours à quatres pattes par terre, se rendit compte que malgré son absence de lunettes, il voyait très clairement la scène qui se déroulait devant lui. Non, Malfoy ne l'aurait pas soigné involontairement, si?

 _Il a dû complétement rater son sort cet idiot_ , pensa-t-il en ricanant intérieurement.

\- Bas les pattes! fit hargneusement Malfoy à Crabbe (ou Goyle? Impossible de savoir avec les trolls des montagnes) qui le tirait.

\- Ron arrête, fit Hermione d'une voix paniquée.

 _Ben voyons_ , se dit Harry, _comme si on allait se gêner de flanquer une bonne raclée à Malfoy_ _. Autant se joindre à la bagarre._ Harry tenta donc de se lever ppur prêter main forte à Ron, mais à peine fut-il debout, qu'il se senti de nouveau partir sur l'avant.

\- Ron! s'écria Hermione en tirant son petit-ami par le bras. Snape arrive!

Ce fut comme un electrochoc. Ron lâcha immédiatement son ennemi et devint quasiment aussi pâle que Malfoy, faisant encore plus ressortir ses tâches de rousseur.

\- Et bien Mr Weasley, dit Snape d'une voix dangeuresement basse, encore à vous battre dans les couloirs et à agresser d'autres étudiants qui ne vous ont rien fait... J'enlève cinquante points à Griffondor!

Ron parut s'étouffer et son visage pris une couleur rouge brique.

\- Rien fait?! s'exclama-t-il. Malfoy a...

\- Dix points en moins pour Griffondor pour avoir répondu à votre professeur, Mr Weasley.

\- Écoutez professeur... tenta Hermione avant de se faire interrompre par Snape.

\- Taisez-vous Miss Granger avant que ne décide d'oter encore plus de points à votre maison.

C'était tellement injuste, que bien qu'il soit encore assis par terre, Harry voulu exprimer sa fureur envers Snape et ainsi défendre ses amis.

\- Miaa!

 _Hein?_

Toutes les personnes présentes se tournèrent vers lui. C'est à dire Ron, Hermione, Malfoy (qui n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis que Snape était arrivé), Crabbe et Goyle (bon eux non plus, mais on leur pardonne, ce sont des trolls des cavernes, parler leur coûte un trop grand effort) et Snape lui même. Ce qui faisait six paires d'yeux qui le dévisageaient avec étonnement et incompréhension. Ceux de Snape s'étrécirent comme lorsqu'il s'appretait à lui lancer une remarque acerbe. Voulant le devancer, Harry tenta de nouveau ses expliquations.

\- Mîîî!

 _Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive_?

Interloqués, les six autres protagonistes comptemplaient un minuscule chaton noir, assis dans le couloir, sa queue battant l'air avec énervement. Il regardait les humains en face de lui de ses grands yeux verts.

 _Harry!_ pensa Ron affolé.

 _On fait moins le malin maintenant, hein Potty?_ (Malfoy bien sûr, vous vous en doutiez je crois).

 _Gneu..?_ (Goyle)

 _Kwa..?_ (Crabbe) (ou bien c'est l'inverse)

 _Ho, par Merlin, Harry... t'es... trop mignooooon!_ (Et oui, Hermione adore les chats rappelez-vous Patenrond).

\- Laissez ce chat tranquille, Miss Granger! s'exclama soudain la voix de Snape alors que la jeune fille se baissait pour le prendre dans ses bras. (Tiens, où est sa pensée à lui?).

Hermione se releva prestemement, les joues rouges, comme prise en faute et s'écarta rapidement du chat-Harry.

 _Un chat?_

Harry regarda autour de lui mais ne vit rien.

 _Oh, bon sang, c'est moi, Malfoy m'a transformé en chat!_

Au comble de l'horreur, Harry poussa un adorable petit miaulement paniqué et se réfugia sous la première robe à proximité.

Severus sursauta quand le chaton courut sous sa robe de sorcier et qu'il se colla à sa chaussure, la tête appuyée contre son pantalon (Non, Snape n'est pas nu sous sa robe, voyons, bande de perverses!). Harry, en bon chaton effrayé, se mit donc à ronronner pour se rassurer et frotta son museau contre les replis du tissu.

\- Miss Granger, Mr Weasley, retournez immédiatement dans vos dortoirs! Vous aussi .

\- Ou-oui professeur, couina Malfoy entrainant à sa suite ses deux gorilles de compagnie toujours décontenancés par la disparition soudaine de Potter (que voulez-vous, ils sont cons).

\- Et bien, Miss Granger, Mr Weasley, vous êtes sourds? demanda Snape en envoyant un regard plus que glacial à ses deux étudiants.

\- Non monsieur, fit Hermione, juste... puis-je récupérer mon chat?

Severus haussa un sourcil d'une manière très... Snapienne.

\- Il me semble que vous avez déjà un chat Miss Granger et le règlement de cette école n'autorise qu'un animal par étudiant.

\- C'est le mien! dit précipitement Ron.

\- Mr Weasley, soupira Severus, ne vous faites pas plus bête que vous ne l'êtes, vous possédez un... volatile, si tant est que l'on peut appeler cette chose un oiseau.

\- N'insultez pas Coquecigrue! s'insurgea le garçon.

\- Ron! fit Hermione scandalisée.

Il venait de se vendre tout seul...

Pendant ce temps, Harry était resté bloqué sur le fait qu'il avait été transformé en chat par Malfoy et ne prêtait aucune attention à la discution qui s'effectuait au dessus de lui.

 _Bon sang, je suis un chat. Je suis un chat. Je suis un chat. Je suis un CHAT. À cause de Malfoy. Bouhouhou... Est-ce que je vais rester comme ça toute ma vie? Quand Maugrey avait transformé Malfoy en fouine, il lui a rendu son apparence uniquement parce que MacGonagoal lui a demandé. Je doute que Malfoy accepte de me retransformer... Oh par tous les fondateurs, je suis un chat et je resterais un chat..._

\- ... mmédiatement! Et pas de discussion Mr Weasley, sinon j'enlève trente points à Griffondor.

Harry entendit Ron grommeler et Hermione lui dire de se taire. Étant persuadé de se trouver sur la chaussure de Ron, et pensant, à juste titre, que celui-ci allait se diriger vers les dortoirs des Griffondors, il planta ses petites griffes dans la chaussure en cuir sur laquelle il se trouvait, n'ayant aucune envie de sortir de sous cette robe.

 _Désolé vieux frère, je te rachèterais une paire de chaussure._

Mais ladite chaussure ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Pourtant il entendait bien les pas et les voix de ses amis s'éloigner. Mais alors! Il était accroché à la jambe de...

 _Snape!_

\- Miaaa! hurla Harry en se précipitant hors de sous la robe du maître des potions.

 _Les amis vous êtes où? Pourquoi vous m'avez abandonné?_

Ne se souvenant pas de la direction dans laquelle était partis ses soit-disant amis, Harry prit le parti de se cacher dans une brèche située miraculeusement sur le mur. D'ailleurs il se dit que Poudlard l'aidait sûrement à échapper à son professeur de potion. Mais Snape était sur ses talons et remarqua immédiatement sa cachette.

Severus vit le chaton apeuré se cacher entre deux pierres.

 _Il est vraiment minuscule pour arriver à se faufiler là-dedans_ , remarqua-t-il.

Il s'accroupit à hauteur de la brèche et vit deux yeux verts luire dans la pénombre. Ne distinguant pas grand chose, Severus sortit sa baguette.

\- Lumos.

Le chaton ferma les paupières, éblouit par la soudaine luminosité. Il feula à l'encontre de son assaillant.

 _Casse toi, Snape!_

\- Du calme, dit celui-ci d'une voix douce que Harry (ni personne d'autre d'ailleurs!) ne lui connaissait, je ne vais pas te faire de mal.

 _Mon oeil, ouais!_

Harry cracha et feula autant de frayeur d'incompréhension face au comportement de son professeur honni. En effet, celui-ci semblait avoir abandonné ses sarcasmes et son attitude constament sévère, et lui parlait d'une voix apaisante. Ses traits étaient relachés et sans cette expression continuellement furieuse ou exaspérée, on pouvait lui trouver sans conteste un certain charme. Celui qu'avaient toutes ces personnes qui attiraient naturellement les gens autour d'eux. Sans être beaux, il émanait d'elles une sorte d'attraction qui séduisait immédiatement leur entourage.

Harry fut tenté de sortir de sa cachette et d'aller se blottir tout contre la main tendue devant lui.

 _Non._

\- Allez, viens, tu ne vas pas rester là toute la soirée.

Mais Harry ne bougea pas et resta silencieux.

\- Bon, comme tu veux, soupira Severus.

Il se releva, et sans un regard pour le petit chaton perdu, se retourna et s'éloigna dans une envolée de cape.

Harry osa sortir sa tête du trou où il s'était réfugié pour regarder Snape disparaître au tournant d'un couloir.

 _C'est ça, va-t-en, batard graisseux..._

Harry essayait de se dire qu'il était soulagé que Snape soit parti, mais en réalité il ne ressentait qu'un sentiment de vide et de déception. Pourquoi l'homme n'avait-il pas insisté plus? Pourquoi avait-il été différent de ce qu'il montrait de lui en cet instant? Et Harry se rendit compte qu'il aimerait bien connaître ce Snape-là.

Entendant des bruits au bout du couloir, Harry se surprit à espérer que ce soit Snape qui revienne et sorti cette fois complétement de sa cachette. Mais il s'agissait de deux jeunes Poufsouffles.

\- Oh un chat! s'exclama l'une d'elles.

\- Beurk il est tout noir, ça porte malheur! Éloigne-le! Allez! Pchiit! Va-t-en!

Effrayé par ces humaines, grandes pour lui, qui faisaient de grands gestes, Harry retourna prestement dans sa précédente cachette avec la ferme intention de ne plus en sortir. Les deux jeunes filles s'éloignèrent sans plus l'embêter.

\- Non mais vraiment tu es bête Héloïse, rit la première, les chats noirs ne portent pas malheur!

\- Et bien en tout cas chez les moldus, si. Même qu'une fois mon oncle a vu un chat noir et juste après il s'est prit un poteau et ça lui a cassé le nez... *

Les voix se firent plus ténues et Harry commença à s'assoupir, il se rappela de la sensation de sécurité qu'il ressentait alors qu'il était accroché à la chaussure de Snape, et regretta de ne pas avoir suivit l'homme ténébreux.

 _En plus il a même pas les cheveux gras_... pensa Harry avant de s'endormir.

(*) histoire vraie... J'ai une amie qui m'a sortit ça... J'étais... atterrée... Bah vu que j'ai un chat noir j'avais peur de me prendre tous les murs et les portes de ma maison moi!

HPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSS

\- Mais quel enfoiré! Soixante points d'un coup! Espèce de batard graisseux des cachots!

\- Calme toi Ron, ça ne sert à rien de s'énerver maintenant.

\- Si ça sert! Dès que je serais Auror je lui ferais payer au centuple!

\- Tu ne feras rien du tout, ou alors c'est que tu es complètement idiot.

\- Qu...

\- Tais toi, Ron. On a plus urgent, il faut faire quelque chose pour Harry.

\- Tout ça c'est à cause de la fouine! Et l'autre graisseux qui l'a emporté dans ses cachots... Oh, pauvre Harry... Il va le torturer, Mione!

\- Mais non idiot, il ne sait pas que c'est Harry.

\- ... Ah c'est vrai ça... Mais pourquoi on ne lui a pas dit? On aurait pu faire virer Malfoy, ou au moins il aurait eu quelques heure de retenue...

\- Tu sais très bien que si on lui avait dit qui était réellement le chat, il aurait trouvé un moyen de dire que c'était Harry qui s'était jeté sur la baguette du _pauvre petit_ Malfoy.

\- Ah ouais vrai, tu gagnes un point, là, Mione.

\- Bon, premièrement il faudra s'occuper de comment on peut récupérer Harry, ensuite il faudra faire des recherches sur le sortilège que Malfoy a lancé. J'irais empreinter des livres à la bibliothèque et...

\- Je m'occupe de récupérer Harry!

\- ... tu viens avec moi!

\- Mione... S'il-te-plait... C'est le week-end...

\- Justement, on aura plein de temps pour faire des recherches! Il faudra que je pense à demander un pass pour la section interdite...

\- Mais Mione... Je voulais aller voir Fred et George à Pré-au-lard demain...

\- Pour acheter des bêtises, oui! Tu vas laisser Harry comme ça?

\- Ben...

\- Ronald Weasley tu me désespères!

\- Attend Mione! Reviens! Je m'excuse! Je t'aiderais dans toutes tes recherches si tu veux! ... Mione? Pourquoi tu souris comme ça?

\- Bien, rendez-vous demain matin à huit heure devant la bibliothèque.

\- Quoi?! Mais... la bibliothèque ouvre à neuf heure! Pourqu... Oh. Aaah d'acooord... Tu peux compter sur ton fidèle chevalier servant, Mione! Je serais bien à l'heure!

\- Merci Ron, je n'en attendais pas moins de toi.

\- Dites-moi demoiselle, que diriez-vous de... prendre un peu d'avance sur ces... recherches..?

\- Ron!

\- Oui Mione?

\- Tu es impossible, allez, viens par là...

\- Tout de s... humf...

HPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSS

S'éloignant du jeune chat, Severus se dirigea vers la Grande Salle, il était l'heure du diner. Il se dirigea à la table des professeurs et s'assit à sa place, toisant sévèrement chacun de ses collègues pour les dissuader d'engager une quelconque conversation avec lui. Comprenant l'avertissement, les autres professeurs plongèrent le nez dans leurs assiettes (vides bien évidemment, le repas n'avait pas encore été servi) ou se tournèrent vers leur voisin. Seul Dumbledore ne tint pas compte du regard noir que lui lança le maître des potions.

\- Bonsoir Severus, vous avez l'air de méchante humeur, quelque chose vous tracasse?

\- Bonsoir Albus, grinça le piotionniste, rien qui ne vous regarde.

 _Juste un chaton têtu comme une tête de mule qui doit mourir de faim à l'heure qu'il est!_

Les yeux du directeur pétillèrent de malice mais il n'ajouta rien. Mais qu'avait encore inventé le vieux fou?

\- Au fait Minerva, s'adressa ledit fou à la directrice des Griffondors, je dois vous prévenir que sera sans doute absent pour une semaine... C'est à propos de l'héritage que lui a laissé son parrain. Maintenant qu'il est majeur, il peut entrer en pleine possession des biens qui lui reviennent de droit. D'après les gobbelins de Gringotts, il faut régler certaines petites choses, d'où son absence... (Alors là normalement vous vous demandez comment il fait pour toujours tout savoir, et ben... jsais pas, posez la question au principal concerné... Et envoyez moi la réponse svp)

\- Merci Albus, j'en prend note, je tiendrais ses professeurs au courant.

 _Génial_ , se réjouit Severus, _un cornichon de moins pendant une semaine! Et Potter en plus! Mais que demande le peuple!_

Les plats apparurent alors sur les tables dans un concert de ravissement. Les elfes s'étaient démenés. Severus se servit une cuisse de canard confit et une légère part de gratin daufinois, il n'était pas un gros mangeur, mais il savait apprécier les bonnes choses. Il eut un regard dégoûté pour la table des Griffondors, où Weasley s'évertuait à montrer combien de nourriture il était possible d'avaler en même temps. Severus nota que son inséparable pote Potter était... et bien, séparable apparement puisqu'il était absent.

Puis Severus pensa de nouveau au chaton noir. Il avait des yeux verts absolument facinants. Et irrésistibles aussi. De ce qu'il avait vu, le chaton était assez petit, il devait tenir dans ses deux mains maximum. Severus adorait le noir (la preuve il s'habillait toujours en noir, par exemple, aujourd'hui, il portait une cape noire avec une robe noire par dessus un pantalon noir et une chemise noire, et bien entendu il avait des chaussures en cuir noires (où il y avait maintenant quatre petits trous sur chacune (pas grave il en avait de rechange de toute façon))). Bref, Severus adorait le noir, et le chaton possédait un pelage d'un noir intense et brillant. Ce qui lui donnait l'envie irrépressible de le caresser. Malheureusement, il n'avait pour l'instant senti le petit corps tremblant uniquement contre la barrière de son pantalon.

Severus soupira, s'attirant le regard étonné de ses collègues. Il se recomposa immédiatemment un visage impassible et fusilla ses voisins du regard, les défiant de tout commentaire. En fait, il se disait que la chaton était plutôt fin, trop pour un chaton qui grandissait. Bon, il irait faire un tour du côté des cuisines.

Une fois son assiette finie, Severus se leva pour prendre la direction des portes de la Grande Salle.

\- Vous n'attendez pas le dessert Severus? demanda le professeur Chourave.

\- Laissez Pomona, dit Dumbledore d'une voix douce, Severus doit sûrement avoir des affaires à régler.

Severus fit un signe de tête et se retourna.

\- Faites attention mon cher, intervint Sybille Trewlaney, cette nuit est sous le regard de Neptune, et en alignement avec Mars, cela peut donner des concéquences terriiiiibles... Tenez, ce matin j'ai lu l'avenir dans ma tasse de thé comme tous les jours, et quelle a été mon effroi en comprenant que Poudlard verrait une disparition en ce jour funeste! Prenez garde, il ne reste que quelques heures avant le lendemain, finit-elle d'une voix sinistre. Mais? Severus? Où êtes-vous passé? Oh mon dieu, ma prédiction s'est réalisée, il a disparu!

\- Non, non, Sybille, il est simplement parti pendant que vous parliez...

HPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSS

Harry fut tiré de son sommeil par un tintement inhabituel. Il ouvrit un oeil. Puis deux. Malgré la pénombre, il distingua parfaitement la coupelle posée non loin de l'entrée de sa tanière. Condition de chat oblige.

 _Finalement ça a des bons côtés d'être un chat, je n'ai plus besoin de mes lunettes et je peux voir la nuit._

\- Je t'ai apporté un peu à manger, tu dois avoir faim, fit une voix connue.

 _Snape!_

Il était revenu! On ne l'avait pas abandonné finalement. Tout content, Harry se précipita hors de sa cachette et se frotta aux jambes de son sauveur en ronronnant de bonheur. Severus eut un léger rire, ce qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis très longtemps, heureusement le couloir était désert à cette heure-ci. Néanmoins, il dû faire peur au chat car celui-ci se réfugia immediatement entre les pierres.

 _Snape! Bon sang, je me suis frotté aux jambes de SNAPE. Et j'ai ronronné. Et Snape a rit. SNAPE a RIT. Quand je vais raconter ça à Ron..._

Mais bizarrement, Harry n'avait pas tant envie que ça que d'autres entendent le maître des potions rire.

\- Ne soit pas idiot, reprit l'homme, si tu ne mange pas tu vas avoir faim après.

Harry risqua une tête à l'exterieur. Snape s'était quelque peu éloigné de la coupelle d'où... s'échappait... le fûmet du canard confit. Hésitant, il osa quelques pas à l'exterieur et renifla le plat. Il releva la tête vers Snape.

\- Mia? demanda-t-il.

L'homme eut un sourire qui chamboula complétement Harry.

\- Tu peux tout manger, c'est pour toi.

Satisfait, Harry se mit à dévorer la viande.

De son côté, Severus se demandait bien pourquoi il était si... coulant avec le jeune chat. Jusqu'à maintenant il ne l'avait qu'entrapercu mais à présent il voyait qu'il ne s'agissait non pas d'un chaton, mais d'un jeune chat, très petit pour son âge, il devait avoir un peu plus d'un an. Severus regarda, fasciné, les petites dents pointues s'attaquer à la viande avec gourmandise. Sa fourrure noire luisait doucement à la faible lueur des torches.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Severus s'approcha jusqu'à être assez près pour le toucher. Lentement, il approcha sa main, prêt à la retirer à tout moment, et caressa doucement le haut de la tête.

Lorsqu'il sentit la main de l'homme se poser sur son crâne, Harry fut surpris et arrêta de manger, mais ne bougea pas. La main était douce, et quand elle le gratouilla derrière les oreilles, Harry manifesta son contentement en ronronnant bruyamment.

 _Hum... Oh oui... Là... Waaa..._

Ivre des caresses que lui procurait l'homme, Harry appuya plus fortement sa tête contre la main aimante.

Severus considéra le jeune chat avec un amusement non fint. Visiblement, le traitement qu'il lui infligeait lui plaisait beaucoup. Il fit descendre sa main le long du dos et gratouilla l'arrière train, juste à la base de la queue.

 _Oh oui! Putaaaainnn... C'est trop bon..._

\- Mrrraouuu...

\- T'aime bien ça le chat? demanda Severus d'une voix amusée.

 _Oh oui j'adore... Continue... Ça fait trop du bien..._

Harry se coucha sur le côté pour laisser son flanc plus accessible. Mais la main ne suivit pas son mouvement et arrêta ses caresses délicieuses. Frustré, Harry rouvrit les yeux, et tenta d'attraper la traitresse avec ses pattes pour la ramener à lui. Severus eut un petit rire. Harry décida qu'il aimait bien ce son.

\- Pas de ça avec moi, dit Severus en reprenant un ton sévère alors qu'il essayait d'échapper aux petites griffes acérées (ses pauvres chaussures s'en souvenaient encore!).

\- Mîîî, fit Harry d'un ton déçu.

Severus sembla réfléchir, puis, tout en continuant de caresser la petite tête noire, il prit le chat dans ses bras.

 _Ouaaaaais... Hein? Keskispas?_

Harry sentit deux mains le soulever, une passant sous son ventre et l'autre sous ses fesses pour le maintenir. Il se débatit un instant, effrayé de ne plus sentir le sol sous ses coussinets.

\- Tu vas immédiatement arrêter de bouger, dit le maître des potions d'une voix menaçante.

Reprenant pied avec la réalité, Harry se rendit compte que c'était bel et bien Snape qui le tenait dans ses bras et que son visage était très près. Il gigota de plus belle.

 _Il est pas si laid en fait... Non! Il va m'emmener dans ses cachots pour me tortureeeeer! Oskooooouuur!_

 ** _Quoique, t'appréciais bien ce qu'il te faisait tout à l'heure, c'est une certaine forme de torture..._**

 _La ferme la petite voix! On parle de SNAPE, là! Oh mon dieu, je vais finir en ingrédient de potion..._

Severus ne s'attendait pas à ce que le chat essaie à tout prix de s'échapper de son étreinte, par réflexe, il resserra les bras, le plaquant contre son torse. Presque aussitôt, le jeune chat arrêta de se débattre et, tout en enfonçant son museau dans le torse de l'homme, il se mit même à ronronner.

 _Hum... Ça sent bon... Rrronrr... J'ai de plus en plus une attitude de chat, moi._

Harry se blottit davantage dans les bras de Snape, se sentant en sécurité, protégé.

Severus eut un soupir satisfait. Ça avait été fastidieux pour que le jeune chat lui accorde sa confiance. Soutenant l'animal d'un bras, il prit sa baguette dans sa poche et d'un _evanesco_ il fit disparaître la gamelle à moitié vide. Le jeune félin toujours ronronant dans ses bras, il se dirigea vers ses cachots.

HPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSS

Harry sentait que le maître des cachots se déplaçait, mais il s'en fichait complétement, il ne voulait en aucun cas quitter ces bras protecteurs et cette odeur rassurante. Il eut vaguement conscience que l'air se raffraichissait, et il se cala un peu plus contre le torse chaud.

Arrivé devant son bureau, Severus murmura le mot de passe et poussa la porte. Il traversa la pièce austère et se dirigea vers sa bibliothèque, remplie d'exemplaires traitant sur les potions. Il tira à demi un livre à lui et on entendit un "clac".

Harry, qui somnolait jusque là, releva brusquement la tête et vit avec ébahissement la bibliothèque basculer sur le côté pour dévoiler une magnifique porte ouvragée en bois de chêne. Elle ne s'accordait absolument pas avec le reste du mobilier, très... sobre.

\- _Dominus ac domum venit*_ , dit Severus en posant sa main sur la poignée.

 _Encore un mot de passe?!_ (écoute Harry, on est espion ou on ne l'est pas, donc prudence (paranoïa) oblige!)

La porte s'ouvrit alors et Snape entra, avec Harry, dans une pièce à vivre aux tons chaleureux. Elle était séparée en deux, un côté salon avec un canapé, une cheminée et une bibliothèque, et un autre côté avec un table en bois massif et quatre chaises, un comptoir délimitait le coin cuisine. Harry n'eut pas le temps d'admirer plus la pièce que déjà Snape l'emmenait dans une autre.

Harry était impressionné, jamais il n'aurait pensé que le froid et irrascible professeur des potions aurait un appartement aussi... confortable. À vrai dire, il s'amusait souvent avec Ron à imaginer Snape loger dans un cachot humide et sombre en compagnie de chauves-souris.

Severus entra dans sa chambre et déposa le jeune chat sur les couvertures de son lit. Il alla fermer la porte, puis se tourna vers la chat qui testait la texture moelleuse du lit avec ses coussinets.

\- Tu ne bouges pas d'ici, je vais prendre une douche.

\- Mia!

\- J'espère que ça veut dire oui, grommela le maître des cachots avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain attenante à sa chambre.

Une fois seul, Harry sauta à bas du lit, désobéissant du coup à son professeur (que voulez-vous on ne se refait pas), et commença à explorer la chambre, assez grande. Les murs étaient recouverts d'un papier-peint beige. Harry leva la tête pour jetter un coup d'oeil au plafond.

 _Pas de chauves-souris_ , nota-t-il presque déçu.

Le lit à baldaquin trônait au milieu de la pièce. Les draps étaient marron clairs et les oreillers d'un vert léger. Pas le vert foncé et triste que l'on retrouvait chez les Serpentard, mais un vert plutôt chaud, émeraude, comme...

 _Comme mes yeux... Ou plutôt comme ceux de ma mère,_ pensa Harry, amer.

Il n'oubliait pas que Snape l'avait aimée. Il se demandait si Lily connaissait le Snape qui c'était montré à lui. À cette idée il eut un pincement au coeur et continua son observation. Dans un coin, du côté de le porte il y avait une armoire, dans le même bois que le lit, et de l'autre côte une petite commode, taillée dans le même matériaux. Harry ne pouvait nier que son professeur avait un certain sens de l'estéthique. Ainsi disposé, la pièce donnait une impression de confort et une sensation appaisante.

Harry remarqua alors un coffre ouvert contre le mur et s'approcha prudemment (bah avec un maniaque comme Snape on sait jamais à quoi s'attendre). Il se hissa sur ses pattes arrières pour tenter d'apercevoir le contenu, mais il était toujours trop petit. La curiosité l'emportant sur la sagesse, il se ramassa sur lui même pour sauter sur le rebord du coffre. Malheureuresement, n'étant chat que depuis quelques heures, il calcula mal son coup et ne pu se receptionner qu'à deux pattes sur le mince rebord.

 _Waaa! Aidez-moaaaa!_

Il perdit l'équilibre et bascula à l'intérieur du coffre. Soudain, le couvercle s'abaissa et ce fut le noir complet.

(*) _D_ _ominus ac domum venit_ = le maître vient dans la maison, je crois que c'est à peu près ça, j'ai fait ça de tête, bah 6 ans de latin ça marque à vie XD

HPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSS

Severus s'adossa à la porte de la salle de bain qu'il venait de fermer. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il agissait ainsi. Pourquoi il voulait à tout prix s'occuper de ce chat? Et surtout que le chat lui soir reconnaissant. Bon ok on pouvait admettre qu'il avait de très beaux yeux. Magnifiques même. Et un pelage noir et brillant, si doux...

 _Du calme Severus, prend une douche ça t'éclaircira les idées._

Severus se dévêtit et posa sa baguette sur le rebord du lavabo, à portée de main. Il entra dans la baignoire et régla l'eau à la bonne température.

Il était en train de se rincer les cheveux lorsqu'une alarme retentit soudain. En une fraction de seconde, il se saisit de sa baguette et noua une serviette sur ses reins. Il débarqua en trombe dans sa chambre, la baguette pointée devant lui, l'expression menacante.

Personne.

Severus tourna la tête, l'alarme était celle de son coffre personnel. Évidemment, il était fermé...

 _Le chat! Où... Bon sang c'est pas vrai..._

Severus soupira et se pinça l'arrête du nez. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit de croire que le chat l'avait compris et resterait bien sagement immobile en attendant son retour? Bien entendu, cet idiot de chat était trop curieux et vu les sécurités magiques qu'il avait aposé dessus, il s'était retrouvé piégié. Maudissant son manque de discernement, il entreprit d'ouvrir le coffre d'où s'échappait des miaulements terrifiés.

Lorsqu'Harry vit une raie de lumière percer les ténèbres dans lesquelles il était plongé, il faillit sauter de soulagement. Mais il se retrouva face à deux orbes noires et menaçantes. Il essaya de se terrer au fond du coffre, vide d'ailleurs, pour échapper au regard furieux de son professeur de potion. Les sourcils froncés, Severus regarda le chat tout tremblant tenter de se faire plus petit qu'il n'était.

\- Tu m'as désobéis, dit-il d'une voix glaciale.

\- Mîîî...

Harry se sentait misérable, plus que lorsqu'il ratait une potion et que Snape ne se privait pas pour lui faire remarquer. De plus, le coffre était horrible, il avait eut l'impression que les parois se raprochaient de lui et qu'il allait étouffer. Il ne se savait pas claustrophobe mais là c'était sûr qu'il allait le devenir!

En voyant que le chat avait été complétement traumatisé par son expérience dans le coffre, Severus décida qu'il avait été bien assez puni comme ça et il s'adoucit.

\- Viens là, dit-il doucement, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit un endroit très confortable.

Harry leva les yeux vers le maître des potions et vit le petit sourire rassurant qu'il arborait. Il sauta dans les bras tendus et se mit à ronronner.

 _M-mais... mais... Mais il est nu!_ remarqua-t-il alors, _enfin presque nu, encore heureux._

Harry se fit alors la réflexion que Snape était en fait plutôt bien foutu. Il avait une peau blanche sans imperfections, des bras puissants, les muscles pas trop apparents mais assez appréciables, et des pectoraux et des abdominaux partiellement dessinés.

 _Mais quel gachis de cacher ça sous des kilos de robes noires et austères!_

Après deux-trois caresses et un concert de ronronnements, Severus reposa le chat à terre qui le suivit docilement jusqu'à la salle de bain. Severus se débarassa de sa baguette et de sa serviette, puis entra de nouveau dans la baignoire pour finir de se rincer les cheveux. Derrière lui, le chat miaula et gratta à la porte.

\- J'arrive, j'arrive...

Harry était extrèmement gêné, voir son professeur à demi nu était une chose, mais il ne s'était absolument pas attendu à ce qu'il enlève sa serviette!

 _En même temps tu le suis dans sa salle de bain, tu voudrais qu'il fasse quoi d'autre!_

Il s'était aussitôt retourné face à la porte, mais celle-ci était fermée. Il gratta et miaula pour attirer l'attention de Snape. Harry avait déjà pu voir ses camarades de Quiddich se doucher mais là on parlait de Snape! La terreur des cachots! La chauve-souris! Mais en mieux foutu... Mais Snape quand même! Il l'entendit grommeler quelque chose et se retourna pour voir Snape en train d'enfiler un boxer (noir, évidemment).

Dès que la porte fut ouverte, il se précipita dans la chambre et grimpa sur le lit.

\- Pas question que tu dormes ici, je ne veux pas de tes poils partout! Et inutile de me regarder comme ça...

Severus attrapa l'un des oreillers et, à l'aide de sa baguette, le transforma en couffin pour chat.

\- Ça c'est ton lit, dit-il en déposant le chat dessus, et ça c'est le mien.

Severus rabatit la couverture sur lui et se saisit du livre posé sur sa table de nuit. Il n'avait aucune envie de se replonger dans ses cours ce soir, il aurait tout le temps le lendemain.

Harry se roula en boule comme une âme en peine dans son nouveau lit et tenta de s'endormir. Il ferma les yeux et recouvrit son museau avec sa queue. Quand Snape éteignit la lumière, une heure plus tard, il ne dormait toujours pas, il avait froid et il se sentait seul.

Harry releva la tête et comptempla le maître des potions. Celui-ci était de dos et son flanc se soulevait régulièrement au rythme de sa respiration. Grâce à ses yeux de chat qui lui permettaient de voir la nuit, Harry distinguait parfaitement les mèches sombre de l'homme qui tombaient en cascade sur sa nuque blanche. Lentement, Harry se leva et, d'un saut, il bondit sur le lit. Il s'approcha de son professeur endormi et se nicha au creux de son cou en ronronnant.

Tiré de son demi sommeil, Severus sourit paisiblement en constatant que le chat lui avait une fois de plus désobéit.

 _Bonne nuit, petit effronté..._

Cette nuit-là, ils dormirent tout deux d'un doux sommeil réparateur, comme ils n'en avaient pas eu depuis longtemps.

(*) Oui mais lavabo, t'enlève le o, lavab, lavab moins trois... ava, avaler, ovale! Un ovale! (désolée, un pétage de plomb de l'auteure, mais vous avez comprit la ref? X'D)

HPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSS

 ** _À_** ** _demain!_** en fait non à dans une semaine, mais en gros la prochain chapitre sera le samedi de la transformation de Harry, apparition de nouveaux personnages et Harry fait des bêtises...

 ** _Reviews please?_** Ça fait vraiment plaisir et me pousse à vous écrire la suite ;)

 ** _Comme je le disais_** je calle un peu pour la suite... Du coup faut me motiver si ça vous plait! Kiss les amis!


	2. Samedi 3 février

**_Auteur:_** Cha28499

 ** _Discleamer:_** Rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire et certain personnages OC (dont l'escouade, vous comprendrez plus tard)

 ** _Résumé:_** Malfoy qui surgit au coin d'un couloir, le trio d'or qui sort de la bibliothèque et BANG! Voilà Harry obligé de cohabiter avec son professeur de potion! Et sous la forme d'un adorable petit chat noir s'il-vous-plaît! Mais comment en est-on arrivés là?

 ** _Couple:_** Harry/Severus bien sûr! Et on en redemande!

 ** _Warning:_** Pour une évidence signalée ci-dessus, cette histoire sortie des méandres de mon cerveau est déconseillée aux homophobes, huhu. Sinon amateur de HPSS, bienvenue! (je souhaite préciser que je ne sais pas s'il va s'agir d'un slash ou non, mais probablement que oui, donc je mets en reating M pour être sûre)

 ** _NdA:_** Et voilà la suite! Harry fait des bêtises et rencontre de nouveaux perso! (j'espère qu'ils vous plairont) Kiss

 _ **Merci pour toutes vos reviews! Ça fait plaisir! ^^**_

.

*LE CHATON DE SNAPE* (part 2)

.

 **Samedi 3 février**

Sa proie se tenait juste devant lui. Elle le narguait en remuant dans tous les sens. Le prédateur s'applatit au sol, prêt à lui faire regretter ses moqueries.

\- Mrrraooouu!

 _Tayoooo!_

Dans un grand cri guerrier, Harry s'élança sur la plume que tenait Snape. Ravi, il la lui arracha des mains et entreprit de la déchiqueter à l'aide de ses petites dents. Sans le faire exprès, il bouscula une bouteille d'encre, qui se déversa sur le tas de copies.

\- Maintenant ça suffit! explosa Severus, exaspéré.

 _Oups..._

Severus prit le chat par la peau du cou et essaya de lui reprendre la plume avec laquelle il travaillait. Abandonnant l'idée, il partit enfermer le chat dans sa chambre.

\- Je ne veux aucun bruit, c'est clair?

Et il referma la porte.

 _Par Salazard! Ce chat va me rendre fou! Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a prit de le prendre avec moi?_

Severus retourna dans son bureau et s'assit devant le meuble en bois sombre, afin de corriger les copies remplies d'innepties de ses cornichons de deuxième année.

 _"un ajout de soie d'acromentule permet de fluidifier la potion que l'on veut obtenir, bien entendu, cela va aussi modifier ses propriétés, et il faudra ajouter le double des ingrédients de dép" ... mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ces ânneries? La soie d'acromentule est tout ce qu'il y a de plus rigide, sombre idiot! Et cette copie est dégoûtante, il y a une énorme tache en plein milieu! Piètre!_

(Ah, le quotidien d'un professeur de potion dont l'art subtil est incompris... Dur, dur)

Rageusement, Severus continua de corriger ces torchons, son humeur ne s'améliorant absolument pas au fur et à mesure des copies.

HPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSS

La porte claqua faisant sursauter Harry. Piteux, il regarda d'un air torve la plume déchiquetée qui gisait à ses côtés, comme si elle était la cause de son enfermement. Il savait bien qu'il avait poussé à bout son professeur, mais sa condition de chat le poussait à courir partout et à chasser tout et n'importe quoi qui ait un minimum de mouvement. La plume grattant les copies semblait une proie idéale.

 _Pas si idéale que ça finalement, hein Harry? Maintenant Snape t'a puni..._

Harry ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il s'en voulait d'avoir déçu son professeur. Bon, en cours ça comptait pas. Il voulait que Snape soit avec lui comme il l'était la veille. Doux et détendu. Rien à voir avec l'homme rigide et sévère qui barrait de rouge ses copies. Et à présent, Harry voulait qu'il soit fier de lui, or là, c'était tout l'inverse...

Harry se coucha dans son couffin vert et posa sa petite tête sur le rebord. Il ferma les yeux et s'endormit.

HPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSS

\- Coucou Mione!

\- Ron! Tu m'as fait peur!

\- Désolé. Un petit bisou pour me faire pardonner?

\- Arrête ça tout de suite, on a pas le temps.

\- Mais..! T'avais dit qu'on se retrouverait à huit heure devant la bibliothèque et je te ferais remarquer qu'elle n'ouvre qu'à neuf heure! Tu veux faire quoi d'autre en attendant?!

\- On va voir Dumbledore pour lui expliquer la situation, il n'a pas pu louper l'absence d'Harry hier soir.

\- Ah non là t'exagères! Déjà je loupe mon week-end, alors...

\- Ron, arrête de faire l'enfant. Viens on y va.

\- C'est pas juste Mione... C'est Malfoy qui devrait t'aider dans tes recherches... Après tout c'est de sa faute.

\- Tu me laisserais, seule dans un couloir, avec Malfoy?

\- Hein? Mais non! Jamais de la vie!

\- Hum...

\- Je disais juste que... c'est de sa faute quoi...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu dis?

\- Non rien...

\- Ah on est arrivés, tu connais le mot de passe Ron?

\- Non, mais essaye Sucacides, Dumbledore adore ça, ou un autre truc sucré.

\- Ça marche pas.

\- Ah.

\- Bon, on va pas rester plantés l...

\- Oh, bonjour professeur MacGonagoal!

\- Bonjour Miss Granger, Mr Weasley. Vous alliez déjeuner?

\- En fait nous avons déjà déjeuné.

\- Je vous trouve bien matinaux...

\- Nous voudrions voir le professeur Dumbledore, professeur.

\- À propos de Potter je suppose? Albus m'a déjà mise au courant.

\- Heu... Oui, c'est ça.

\- Bien, _je n'aime pas les dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue._

\- Hein?

\- C'est le mot de passe Ron.

\- Ah oui, je me disais aussi.

\- Merci Professeur MacGonagoal.

\- Ce n'est rien. Bonne journée.

\- Dis Mione, t'es sûre que c'est une bonne idée? Apparement, Dumbledore est déjà au courant! Ça se trouve Malfoy est venu le voir hier et lui a dit que c'était de notre faute!

\- Calme toi Ron, Malfoy n'est pas assez courageux pour aller voir le directeur et nous accuser. Ça marche avec Rusard ou Snape par ce qu'il ferait tout pour nous faire perdre des points, mais Dumbledore est trop intelligent pour se faire avoir.

\- C'est vrai que Malfoy est un vrai trouillard, t'as vu comment il tremblait hier devant Snape? Mouahahaha, trop drôle!

\- J'avoue que son attitude était étrange...

\- La fouine? Il est tout le temps comme ça!

\- Je parlais de Snape.

\- De...

\- Maintenant silence, on rentre dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

\- Hum...

\- Bonjour mes enfant. Asseyez-vous donc. Un sucacide?

\- Heu... non merci professeur, nous venons de manger.

\- Ah c'est bien dommage, il sont délicieux.

\- Monsieur le directeur, nous venons pour...

\- Je sais Miss Granger. Harry, n'est-ce pas?

\- Oui, en eff...

\- C'est Malfoy! On sortait de la bibliothèque et puis tout d'un coup il est arrivé et il a jeté un sort à Harry! Et maintenant Harry est un chat!

\- Calmez-vous Mr Weasley. Donc si je comprend bien, Mr Malfoy a voulu lancer un sort à Harry, qui de toute évidence a raté?

\- Il n'a pas raté! Il se venge de s'être fait transformé en fouine en quatrième année!

\- Hum, qu'en pensez-vous Miss Granger?

\- Que c'est en effet un sort raté, professeur. Je ne vois pas l'intêret qu'aurait Malfoy à se venger trois ans plus tard, surtout dans un couloir désert.

\- Savez-vous quel sort a été lancé?

\- Non...

\- On a juste entendu un gros BANG.

\- C'est embêtant. Racontez moi la scène depuis le début.

\- Et bien heu... Non vas-y Mione, t'expliques mieux que moi.

\- Nous sortions de la bibliothèque où nous faisions nos devoirs, il devait être dix-neuf heure quinze, il n'y avait personne dans le couloir à part nous trois. Et, comme l'a dit Ron, nous avons entendu un BANG et Harry est tombé en avant. Tout de suite, Ron s'est jeté sur Malfoy et...

\- Heu... t'étais obligée de dire ça Mione?

\- ... et a tenté de lui demander quel sort il avait utilisé, mais Malfoy n'a pas répondu. À ce moment là, le professeur Snape est arrivé.

\- Il a emporté Harry dans ses cachots, professeur!

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je pense qu'Harry est très bien là où il est.

\- Mais Snape...

\- Professeur Snape.

\- ... le professeur Snape va le torturer!

\- J'ai toute confiance en Severus, Mr Weasley.

\- Mais c'est un sale mangem...

\- Ron!

\- Enfin je veux dire... Vous voyez Snape... le professeur Snape faire gouzi-gouzi avec un chat?

\- Ron! Cesse de dire des trucs idiots!

\- Vous savez mes enfants, parfois nous sommes confrontés à des situations irréalistes qu'il vaut mieux occulter de notre esprit.

\- Si vous le dites...

\- Professeur, pourrions-nous juste le voir pour s'assurer qu'il va bien?

\- Ce n'est pas nécessaire, Miss Granger, je pense que vous le verrez bien assez tôt.

\- Mais..!

\- D'accord. Autre chose, est-ce que vous pourriez nous donner un pass pour la section interdite? J'aimerais faire des recherches sur le maléfice qu'a reçu Harry.

\- Bien évidemment Miss Granger.

\- Vous croyez qu'il va rester combien de temps comme ça?

\- Aucune idée Mr Weasley. Vu qu'il s'agit d'un sort raté, on ne peut déterminer s'il durera quelques jours, plusieurs semaines ou toute sa vie.

\- Mais c'est horrible! Il faut tout de suite trouver un contre-sort!

\- À ce propos... que devons nous dire en ce qui concerne l'absence d'Harry?

\- Pour le moment, j'ai informé le professeur MacGonagoal que Harry serait absent pour une semaine, en rapport avec la succession Black...

\- Et au delà d'une semaine?

\- Nous aviserons, Miss Granger, nous aviserons...

HPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSS

En fin de matinée, Severus retourna dans ses appartements, ses élèves étaient des abrutis et son humeur était massacrante. Il allait finalement se laisser tomber sur son canapé quand il entendit des miaulements provenir de sa chambre. Le chat grattait comme un forcené sur la porte et n'arrêtait pas de miauler.

\- Par tous les fondateurs! Il fait plus de boucan à lui tout seul que tous les élèves de Poudlard réunis!

Il ouvrit la porte en coup de vent et darda un regard glacial sur le jeune chat qui cessa son manège immédiatement. Il s'assit et fixa le maître des potions de ses grand yeux verts.

\- Miaa...

 _Zveux faire pipi..._

Harry savait que si jamais il avait l'audace de faire ses besoins dans la chambre de Snape, celui-ci ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Profitant du fait que Snape ne bougeait pas, il se faufila entre ses jambes et se posta devant la porte qui donnait accès au bureau.

\- Miaou! insista-t-il.

 _Bon sang il comprend pas? Je-veux-faire-pipi! Caca! Merde_ (c'est le cas de le dire) _, faut le dire en quelle langue?_

Quant à Severus, il avait senti sa colère fondre comme de la neige au soleil lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé face à deux grand yeux verts expressifs. À présent, le chat le regardait d'un air implorant et grattait la porte d'entrée.

\- Que veux-tu encore?

\- Miaou!

Severus savait qu'un chat de cet âge ne pouvait pas rester enfermé toute la journée, il avait besoin de gambader à l'air libre, mais là, le chat était intenable. Puis Severus comprit. Mais quel imbécile il avait été! Le chat n'avait pas fait ses besoins depuis la veille! Il allait falloir le sortir. Il devait sûrement y avoir des élèves dans le parc, mais avec le temps frisquet de février et l'approche du déjeuner, la plupart devrait être rentrés.

\- Du calme, je t'emmène dehors.

 _Ah ben enfin!_

HPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSS

\- C'est Snape?

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait dans le parc?

\- Hé! Il a un chaton avec lui!

\- Ben ça alors! Snape a un chaton maintenant? J'aurais cru qu'il préfèrerait une chauve-souris...

\- Qu'est-ce qui ce passe?

\- Snape a un chaton!

\- Non? Pas une chauve-souris?

\- Ben non apparement...

\- Alors ça c'est un scoop! Il faut absolument le mettre dans _Les potins de Poudlard_ *! Ça va faire fureur! Et avec une interview du principal interressé ce serait bien, non?

\- Heu... Je pense qu'on aura plus de succès si on interroge le chat...

(*)petite invention de mon cerveau bizarre

HPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSS

\- Allez on rentre, c'est l'heure, dit Severus en s'adressant au chat.

 _Ah non! Pas envie!_

Harry s'éloigna d'un bond lorsque Snape voulut le prendre dans ses bras. Severus jeta un coup d'oeil circulaire. Aucun cornichon en vue. Bien.

\- Viens maintenant, dit-il en essayant vainement de réprimer un sourire.

En voyant Snape s'approcher, Harry partit de nouveau quelques mètres plus loin et regarda Snape avec une certaine provocation.

\- Petit effronté, viens là que je t'attrape!

 _Tu m'attraperas pas heeeuu, nananère!_

Harry et Severus s'élancèrent dans une course poursuite où, à chaque fois que le maître des potions effleurait le chat, celui-ci prenait la fuite et attendait qu'il le rejoigne pour mieux le semer.

Honnêtement, Severus ne savait pas pourquoi il faisait ça. Mais ce chat avait sur lui un effet apaisant et l'éloignait de ses soucis quotidiens. C'est donc sans regrets qu'il se mit à poursuivre le chat, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Il vérifiait tout de même fréquement qu'aucun élève se trouvait à proximité, il ne manquerait plus qu'on le voie ainsi et c'en était fini de sa réputation du professeur le plus sévère de Poudlard!

Après un petit quart d'heure de jeu, les joues rougies par le froid, Severus décida qu'il était temps de rentrer.

\- Ça suffit maintenant, il va être l'heure de déjeuner.

Harry n'avait jamais vu Snape s'amuser ainsi, ça lui faisait bizarre, mais il aimait bien ça et ne voulait en aucun cas s'arrêter.

\- Miaaa! protesta-t-il lorsque Snape l'attrapa enfin.

Il voulut se dégager des bras qui le retenaient, mais une main douce se posa sur son crâne et commença à le caresser. Il cessa de bouger et ferma les yeux pour apprécier pleinement.

\- Rrronrrr...

 _Ses mains sont trop douces... Oh mouiii... Derrière les oreilles..._

Severus était sidéré d'à quel point le chat semblait aimer ses caresses.

 _Il faudra que je pense à lui donner un nom..._

Severus prit la direction des cachots pour déposer le jeune chat dans ses appartements.

HPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSS

\- J'ai dit non! C'est non, point!

\- Miou..?

Severus soupira, il était l'heure pour lui d'aller dans la Grande Salle s'il ne voulait pas être en retard. Et il détestait être en retard. Or le chat ne semblait pas vouloir le lâcher d'un poil. Il n'allait pas emmener le chat avec lui pour le déjeuner tout de même! Si..?

Harry savait que Snape ne pouvait pas résister à sa super attaque des yeux implorants (mode Chibbi-eyes. I-rré-sis-ti-ble. T'as bien raison Ryry, et BAM un Sevy KO) et il en usait et abusait.

\- Bon, mais c'est la dernière fois, capitula la maître des potions.

 _Yesseeuu!_

\- Mia!

\- Par contre, je veux que tu te tiennes tranquille, est-ce clair? dit Severus d'un ton sévère (en même temps: sévère, Severus, c'est la même chose... breeeef).

Le chat sur les talons, Severus quitta ses quartiers. Heureusement pour lui (et les élève qui auraient eut l'audace de les croiser) ils ne virent personne sur le chemin menant à la Grande Salle. Il allait ouvrir la porte réservée aux professeurs quand il entendit quelqu'un l'appeler.

\- Severus, attendez! s'écria Sybille Trewlaney. Ne passez pas cette porte! Ma tasse de thé m'a appris ce matin que lorsque l'homme aux cheveux noirs passerait cette porte son destin serait scellé... Malheureusement je pense qu'il s'agit de vous mon cher...

Sevarus plissa les yeux et regarda le professeur Trewlaney avec un mépris évident.

\- Vous savez pertinement ce que je pense de vos pseudo-prédictions... Sybille.

Et il ouvrit la porte.

\- Oh qu'il est mignon ce petit chat! Il est à vous, Severus?

Celui-ci se retourna vivement pour voir Sybille accroupie devant le petit chat noir qui avait hérissé son pelage.

Harry feula à l'intention du professeur Trewlaney, elle était beaucoup trop proche, et ses espèces de lunettes en cul-de-bouteille le reflétait. Il savait qu'il s'agissait de lui et pas d'un autre chat, mais quand même, ça n'était pas franchement rassurant.

\- Oui il s'agit de mon chat, fit Severus d'une voix grinçante, et je ne saurait trop vous suggérer de le laisser tranquille.

Mais Sybille n'écoutait pas et acculait Harry à grand renfort de "petit, petit!" sans prêter attention au fait qu'il ne voulait absolument pas d'elle.

Harry reculait de plus en plus, feulant et crachant contre la femme en face de lui. Déjà que lorsqu'il était humain, il l'a trouvait bizarre et étrange, alors quand il était un chat de quelques centimètres de hauteur, elle était carrément flippante!

Severus, qui n'apprécia pas beaucoup d'être ignoré par le professeur de divination, se saisit du chat pour le mettre dans ses bras et entra ainsi dans la Grande Salle, sous le regard éberlué de Trewlaney.

HPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSS

Dire que l'entrée du professeur de potions dans la Grande Salle fut remarquée serait un euphémisme. Car déjà qu'il était en retard (merci Sybille!), il portait un chaton dans ses bras! Bien que tout le monde n'ai pas immédiatement remarqué celui-ci (bah noir sur noir ça camoufle bien). L'air de rien Severus s'assit à sa place habituelle, le chat sur ses genoux. Ce dernier se redressa et leva la tête juste assez pour qu'elle dépasse de la table. Inutile de dire qu'ainsi positionné, il était visible de tous. Sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, Severus commença à gratouiller le chat derrière les oreilles qui émits de joyeux ronrons. Des exclamations étonnées rententirent aux quatre coins de la salle, les plus bruyants étant les Griffondors.

Ron faillit s'étouffer avec ses lasagnes lorsqu'il reçu un coup de coude dans les côtes de la part d'Hermione.

\- Arrrgg! Mione! Tu veux me tuer?

\- Arrête un peu de manger, répondit la jeune fille, regarde plutôt à la table des professeurs.

Ron leva le nez de son assiette et...

\- Ben... ça alors! Harr...

\- Chut! souffla Hermione en lui plaquant une main autoritaire sur la bouche.

\- Bon ben maintenant on est sûrs qu'il est pas mort, fit Ron en retournant à son assiette (la bouffe d'abord, non mais! Il a raison Ronny), tu peux me passer le sel Dean?

Mais celui-ci ne l'entendait pas et regardait, bouche-bée, Snape caresser la tête du petit chat noir sur ses genoux. Ron voulut réitérer sa demande à Seamus, mais le blond était dans le même état.

\- Il est trop mignooooooon! s'exclamèrent béatement Lavande et Parvati sur sa gauche.

\- Il faut prendre ça en photo pour _Les potins de Poudlard_! dit avec animation une jeune fille de quatrième année. Creevey!

\- Déjà fait, répondit le jeune homme qui mitraillait le professeur de potion et son nouvel animal de compagnie, Denis, c'est toi qui a le zoom?

\- Heu... Non, répondit son jeune frère, je l'ai utilisé pour photographier des animaux à la lisière de la forêt interdite, je l'ai laissé dans le dortoir...

\- Mince, il va falloir s'approcher, marmona Colin.

À la table des Serpentards, une jeune fille se frottait les mains de contentement. Si tout se passait comme prévu, ça allait faire la Une, et vu l'intêret soudain des élève, _Les Potins de Poudlar_ _d_ allaient se vendre comme des petits pains! Elle imaginait déjà le titre: _Le chaton du professeur Snape_ allait faire fureur! Gwendoleen Bennet était une jeune fille ambitieuse et déterminée, et même si elle avait du courage à revendre, le Choixpeau n'avait pas hésité à la mettre à Serpentard, ayant sondé son esprit retord qui lui permettait de parvenir à ses fins.

 _Oh que ou_ _i_ , pensa-t-elle.

Le professeur Snape lui accorderait une interview, ou elle ne s'appelait pas Gwendoleen Bennet!

HPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSS

Severus avait à peine commencé son entrée que déjà l'aîné Creevey s'était approché de la table des professeurs.

\- Professeur Snape, dit-il sans préambule, serait-il possible de prendre votre chat en photo?

Sans qu'il ait pu répondre quoi que ce soit, le chat quitta ses genoux et sauta sur la table. Bien évidement le garçon ne s'était pas privé pour mitrailler l'animal qui semblait prendre toutes les poses possibles: assit, allongé, s'étirant voluptueusement, se léchant une patte avant, la passant derrière l'oreille...

 _Allons bon, un chat narcissique_... pensa Severus avec un sourire ironique.

Certains élèves voyant Snape sourire pour la première fois, furent saisit d'un frisson. Deux jeunes poufsouffles fondirent même en larmes (hé ho, faut pas abuser non plus!).

Puis Severus s'adressa d'un ton acerbe au jeune photographe.

\- Mr Creevey, il me semble que vous n'avez rien a faire ici, retournez immédiatement à votre place. Si vous aviez mit plus d'ardeur à réaliser vos potions que ces photographies inutiles, nul doute que vous auriez réussit vos ASPICs, continua-t-il avec dédain.

Colin ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et retourna à la table des Griffondors avec un petit sourire, c'était dans la boîte!

Harry trouva la remarque de Snape fort déplacée et il le lui fit comprendre.

\- Mia! dit-il, un air de reproche dans les yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda Severus d'un ton sec.

Puis il se rendit compte qu'il était en train de parler avec un chat devant tout le monde et lui tendit un bout de poulet. Harry s'approcha avec réticence, histoire de lui faire comprendre qu'il ne lui pardonnerait pas si facilement. Mais il saisit tout de même le morceau de viande entre ses dents, puis Snape le remit sur ses genoux.

Après avoir été nourrit deux-trois fois ainsi, l'épisode fut oublié et Harry cessa de faire la tête. À la place il décida de s'amuser un peu, et lorsque Snape approchait ses doigts avec de la viande, il s'appliquait à les lui lécher consencieusement tout en ronronnant. Il savait parfaitement les chatouilles qu'il procurait à Snape et il s'en amusait.

 _Si un jour on m'avait dit que j'adorerais faire des chatouilles à Snape, j'aurais appelé Ste Mangouste pour qu'il prévoient une place dans la section psychiatrie!_

En fait ce que Harry aimait par dessus tout était de voir Snape faire des efforts pour tenter de rester impassible. Mais le léger tressaillement des muscles de sa machoire le trahissait.

 _Héhé, qu'est ce que tu penses de ça_ , pensa Harry en enroulant sa petite langue rapeuse autours de l'index de l'homme.

Severus se leva brusquement faisant sursauter ses collègues. Il prit le chat dans ses bras.

\- Je vais me retirer, bon après-midi, dit-il simplement.

\- Vous n'attendez pas le dessert, Severus? demanda Pomona Chourave.

\- Je n'ai jamais été très friand de sucre, grimaça le maître des potions, sur ce...

Et il sortit de la Grande Salle par la porte arrière.

 _À noter, il n'aime pas le sucre. Heeuuu... Pourquoi je retiens ça, moi?_ se demanda Harry, perdu.

HPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSS

Une fois le repas presque terminé, Gwendoleen se dirigea, un air innocent plaqué sur le visage vers les différentes tables de ses complices. Arrivée à la table des Serdaigles, elle avisa un garçon et une fille, tout deux blonds, qui discutaient avec animation. Elle se glissa derrière eux et souffla quelque chose. Quiconque aurait regardé la scène n'aurait rien remarqué, sinon le léger hochement de tête des deux jeunes gens, mais cela aurait très bien pu faire parti de leur conversation.

Gwendoleen réitéra sa manoeuvre avec une jeune Poufsouffle aux tresses d'un châtain-roux puis se dirigea vers la table des Griffondors. Elle prit la direction de l'endroit où étaient assis les frères Creevey et fit discrètement tomber un morceau de parchemin dans la main de Colin. Sans un regard, ni rien qui ne puisse la trahir, elle sortit de la Grande Salle d'une démarche souple, ses longs cheveux noirs ondulant au gré de ses mouvements.

Une fois qu'il se fut assuré que personne ne le regardait, l'étudiant de sixième année déplia soigneusement le parchemin.

 _J'ai donné rendez-vous à l'escouade à 15h dans la salle sur demande, mais viens un peu plus tôt._

 _Tiens les autres de ta maison au courant de l'heure et du lieu du rendez-vous._

 _Bisous_

 _Gwendoline_

 _PS: Le culot que tu as eu face à Snape tout à l'heure était à tomber par terre, j'ai adoré!_

Colin esquissa un sourire à la fin de sa lecture. Décidément sortir avec une serpentard n'était pas de tout repos.

\- Alors? demanda Denis qui n'avait pas loupé le sourire de son frère.

\- La rédactrice en chef nous donne rendez-vous à 15h dans la salle-sur-demande, préviens Miranda.

HPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSS

\- Dis donc toi, espèce de chenapan, fit Severus en refermant la porte de son appartement, on va devoir reparler de tes manières à table! Un peu plus et je me donnais en spectacle devant mes étudiants!

\- Mia! fit Harry d'un ton joyeux.

\- Et tu es fier de toi en plus!

\- Mia!

Severus poussa un soupir et ôta sa cape et sa robe de sorcier, pour se retrouver en pantalon (noir) et en chemise (noi... ah non blanche, tiens?) qui était légèrement ouverte dévoilant la naissance des pectoraux. Il se laissa tomber sur le canapé en rejetant les cheveux en arrière et Harry se fit la réflexion qu'il était beaucoup mieux ainsi, lorsqu'il laissait son attitude sévère et austère dans le placard de son bureau.

 _Il est vraiment pas mal comme ça, aussi beau qu'une gravure de mode. Une seconde. Je viens de penser que Snape était beau? Pff n'importe quoi..._

Harry risqua un coup d'oeil vers son professeur de potion qui s'était adossé contre le dossier du canapé et avait croisé ses mains derrière sa tête en une attitude plutôt décontractée. Il était plutôt... sexy.

 _La chauve-souris? Sexy?_ _Oh et puis zut! Oublie ça Harry!_

D'un bond, Harry sauta sur les genoux de son professeur.

\- Mia! dit-il en appuyant ses pattes avants sur le torse de l'homme.

Celui-ci haussa un sourcil.

\- Tu essaies de te faire pardonner?

\- Miou? interrogea Harry en penchant la tête sur le côté.

 _Gné?_

\- Ah non, visiblement pas.

Puis Severus décroisa les bras et à l'aide d'une main grattouilla la tête du jeune chat tandis que l'autre caressait son flanc. Harry ferma les yeux et ronronna fortement tout en appuyant sa tête contre la main de Snape.

 _Mrraou... Bon sang je me mets même à miauler en pensées, ça devient embêtant. Ça se trouve je vais complètement devenir un chat! Peu importe savourons pour l'instant._

-Rronrron...

Cela ne faisait même pas vingt-quatre heures qu'il était avec Snape et déjà il était accro à ses caresses. Et aussi à la manière douce dont l'homme le regardait, si différents des regards haineux qu'il lui lançait habituellement, mais ça, Harry ne l'avouerait pour rien au monde.

Snape l'interrompit dans ses réflexions en s'adressant à lui de manière pensive (oui Sevy parle à un chat c'est normal, ok? Moi aussi je parle à mon chat, et je suis un exemple de normalité).

\- Il faudrait te trouver un nom qu'en penses-tu?

 _Hum... Sais pas... Continue, caresse moi lààà..._ pensa confusément Harry en s'allonger sur les genoux de Snape.

Ce dernier eut un petit rire qui ébranla Harry.

\- Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que tu ne vas pas me faciliter a tâche.

\- Mrraou..?

\- Hum... Que dirais-tu de... Atheris?

 _Hein? Mais c'est moche!_

\- Ça vient de _atheris nitschei*_ , un serpent magnifique aux écailles vertes et noires, ses yeux sont d'un noir aussi profond que ton pelage.

 _Qwaaa? Il veut me donner le nom d'un serpent en plus! Beurk!_

\- Miaou! fit Harry vivement.

\- Ce sera donc Atheris, conclu Snape interprétant le miaulement de Harry tout autrement.

 _Hein? Mais non!_

Severus coupa court aux miaulements du chat en se levant et le déposa sur le canapé en cuir.

\- Je vais devoir t'acheter des petites choses, si tu comptes t'installer ici. Je vais profiter de l'après-midi pour aller à Pré-au-Lard, dit-il en remettant sa robe et sa cape, d'ici que je revienne je ne veux pas de bêtises!

Harry ignora totalement l'homme et lui tourna le dos, il lui en voulait encore pour le nom ridicule qu'il lui avait donné. Attitude puérile diriez-vous? Certes, mais il était un Griffondor, par Merlin! Bon, ça, Snape ne pouvait pas le savoir mais quand même! Qui donnerait un nom de serpent à son chat?

 _Son chat? Minute, je suis pas SON chat!_

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il entendit la porte d'entrée se refermer que Harry regretta un peu son attitude, il aurait bien aimé se frotter aux jambes de Snape une dernière fois avant qu'il ne parte.

 _Non mais n'importe quoi Harry! Ça doit être ton corps de chat qui te fait délirer et penser des trucs bizarres. Bon, et si on allait faire une petite_ _sieste..._

(*) _atheris nitschei_ c'est un serpent appartenant à la famille des vipères ( _viperidae_ ), allez faire un tour sur google, les _atheris_ sont vraiment magnifiques (pour ceux qui aiment les serpents, bien sûr) et j'adore particulièrement l' _atheris hispida_ , mais comme il était noir et jaune, pas trop de rapport avec Harry...

HPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSS

Dans la salle-sur-demande, l'ambiance était tendue, comme en témoignait l'immense banderole "RÉUNION DE CRISE!" attachée sur le mur du fond

La pièce invoquée par ses occupants était plutôt spacieuse. Il y avait d'un côté une grande table ronde avec huit chaises où le même nombre d'adolescents se regardaient avec anxiété. Juste à côté il y avait un coin "détente" avec deux canapés, trois fauteuils, une table basse et une petite bibliothèque. L'autre moitié de la salle était occupée par huit bureaux, plus ou moins encombrés et plus ou moins rangés et par un immense tableau recouverts de divers papiers et dont l'enseigne indiquait: _Les potins de Poudlard_. Dans un coin il y avait une grosse imprimante magique.

\- Bien, s'exclama Gwendoleen en plaquant ses mains sur la table, je vois que nous sommes tous là. J'imagine que vous vous doutez déjà de pourquoi je nous ai tous réunis ici.

Tous hochèrent gravement la tête.

\- Je pense que nous détenons le scoop de l'année, continua-t-elle avant d'être coupée par une jeune fille surexcitée aux cheveux roux.

\- Le chaton de Snape! Ah ça oui c'est un scoop! Qui aurait pu penser que le prof le plus sévère de tout les temps de Poudlard aurait un chaton? Hein? Encore, une chauve-souris, d'accord. Mais un bébé chat! Vous vous rendez compte! Le scoop de l'année! Faut absolument le mettre à la Une de la prochaine édition!

\- Miranda, souffla Gwendoleen, si tu m'avais laissé continuer au lieu de brailler dans tous les sens, c'est ce que je serais en train de dire!

\- Une minute Gwendoleen, s'interposa un grand jeune homme brun, la prochaine édition est mardi et le bouclage lundi soir, tu veux changer la Une à deux jours de l'impression? Tu n'as pas l'impression que ça fait un peu juste?

Une fille et un garçon blonds approuvèrent, et Colin se renfrogna. Gwendoleen l'avait déjà mis au courant de son projet, et comme les autres il pensait que c'était risqué, mais elle lui avait exposé ses arguments et il la soutenait malgré tout.

\- Écoutez, dit Gwendoleen en se pinçant l'arrête du nez, je sais qu'il s'agit quasiment d'une mission impossible, mais je ne demande pas de changer tous les articles du journal, seulement de décaler l'article phare qu'on avait prévu au mois prochain.

\- Carrément au mois prochain? s'étonna la fille blonde. Tu compte faire combien de Une avec le même sujet?

\- Plusieurs, vu l'intérêt que portent les élèves à Snape, enfin au chat de Snape. C'était pratiquement l'unique sujet de discussion à la table des Serpentard...

\- Pas que chez les Serpentard, je peux te l'assurer, intervint Denis.

\- Chez les Poufsouffles aussi, concéda le grand brun.

\- Ben voyons, ricana le blond qui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à la blonde mis à part le fait... et bien... que c'était un garçon (mais quelle déduction!).

Le brun haussa un sourcil.

\- Quelque chose à dire Théo? Ne me dis pas que les Serdaigles n'en parlait pas, je ne te croirait pas.

\- Évidemment que les Serdaigles en parlaient! Mais nous savons nous tourner vers d'autres sujets de discussion, nous. Pas comme d'autres, ajouta-t-il avec un rire méprisant.

\- Précise ta pensée je te prie, fit impassiblement le brun.

\- On ne peut pas dire que vous ayaient des discussions intéressantes et rationnelles, vous les Poufsouffles, surtout toi et tes prédictions inutiles!

\- Inutiles? Il me sembles pourtant que lorsque je t'ai prédit que...

\- C'était le hasard! Le hasard!

\- Je pensais que tu ne croyais pas au hasard?

\- Raaah!

\- Ça suffit maintenant! s'écria Gwendoleen. Mathias et Théo si vous voulez vous disputer, allez le faire dehors! On essaie de faire face à une situation de crise et de réagir en adulte raisonnés!

Le blond se rassit (oui il s'était levé et s'apprêtait à balancer sa chaise sur Mathias) en foudroyant le brun du regard. Celui-ci esquissa un sourire en coin, il avait encore réussit, trop facile. Miranda soupira un "déjà fini?" déçu et soupira. Une fille à lunettes et aux tresses châtain-roux, qui devait être en troisième année vu sa taille, se pencha vers la fille blonde assise à sa droite et lui dit d'un air blasé.

\- Je trouve que Théo devient bien gamin en présence de mon cousin, lui si mesuré d'habitude, tu ne trouves pas Eileen?

\- Que veux-tu, il faut croire qu'il lui fait de l'effet, répondit la blonde en haussant les épaules.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu dis? rugit Théo.

\- Rien, rien...

\- STOP!

Cette fois ce fut Colin qui s'était levé. Il était rare de le voir élever la voix, et tout le monde se tu.

\- J'aimerais que nous réfléchissions ensemble à notre problème actuel posément, s'il-vous-plait. Donc si vous pouviez avoir l'obligeance de vous taire, ce serait gentil, merci. Gwendoleen à toi.

\- Bien, reprit la jeune fille en dardant un regard glacial made-in-Snape sur les personnes fautives, comme je le disais, je suis d'accord que ça risque d'être compliqué de changer la Une comme ça, mais je suis convaincue que ça n'en sera que bénéfique pour _Les potins de Poudlard_ , tous les élèves se jetterons dessus. Et je dois vous rappeler que...

Elle fit un mouvement de poignet avec sa baguette et une boîte noire apparu sur la table. D'un autre coup de baguette, celle-ci s'ouvrit dévoilant trois mornilles et une dizaine de noizes.

\- ... notre caisse est désespérément vide.

Les sept autres protagoniste jetèrent un oeil sévère à la boîte comme si c'était de sa faute si elle ne se remplissait pas.

\- Admettons que l'on arrive à changer la Une en deux jours, dit Eileen, de combien penses-tu multiplier les ventes?

\- Les tripler au bas mot, voir les quadrupler, uniquement si nous nous en tenon au bouche-à-oreille. C'est pourquoi je compte sur un coup de pub. Denis!

Le jeune garçon sursauta.

\- Heu... Oui?

\- Tu te débrouille en affiches, je crois?

\- Hum, plutôt, notre oncle tient une boîte publicitaire, j'y ai fait un stage, je m'occupais de certains arrangement d'affiches...

\- Okay, Paulina, dit-elle en s'adressant à la petite à lunettes, je pense que ça serait une bonne idée que tu aides Denis.

Le jeune fille rougit, il était rare que l'on lui donne une tâche de cette importance étant la plus jeune du groupe, bien que Gwendoleen fasse toujours en sorte que personne se soit laissé de côté. Sous ses airs de serpentarde glaciale et ambitieuse se cachait un véritable coeur d'or.

\- Bien, dit Gwendoleen, avec les photos qu'a pris Colin je compte sur vous pour nous faire une belle affiche de pub pour la Une!

\- Oui M'dame, fit Colin avec un grand sourire.

Gwendoleen leva les yeux au ciel pour cacher son léger rougissement tandis que les frères Creevey se dirigeaient vers leurs bureaux respectifs.

\- Ouais! Faites une affiche de tonnerre les gars! s'écria Miranda.

\- Miranda!

\- Oui, chef?

\- C'est toi qui ira coller les affiches dans tout Poudlard, tu es la plus endurante et la plus rapide.

\- Okay!

\- Bon, voilà pour la pub.

Gwendoleen se rassit et se tourna vers les jumeaux MacDas.

\- Eileen, Théo, j'aurais besoin de vous pour la constitution de l'article. Et ordonner les informations dont nous avons besoin. Vous avez fini vos autres articles?

Théo hocha la tête avec sérieux et sa soeur répondit qu'il lui restait quelques phrases dans le dernier sur les propriétés d'une potion.

\- Il faudra d'ailleurs que j'aille demander une précision au professeur Snape, ajouta-t-elle.

Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur les lèvres de Gwendoleen.

\- Parfait, annonce-t-elle, ça sera notre technique d'approche pour obtenir l'interview de Snape.

\- Parce qu'en plus tu veux une interview? s'étonna Mathias.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai que tu n'était pas avec nous lorsqu'on l'a vu dans le parc avec son chaton, je l'ai dit à ce moment là, expliqua Gwendoleen.

\- Non môsieur Mathias était occupé ailleurs, vois-tu? lança Théo d'un ton hautain (pourquoi l'est pas à Serpentard lui?).

\- Quoi? T'es jaloux? le provoqua Mathias.

\- P-par... pardon?! éructa Théo, ses yeux envoyant des éclairs meurtriers.

\- Je t'ai demandé si...

Les yeux brillants, Miranda observait la scène en sautillant sur sa chaise et s'exclamait "Chouette! Une bagarre! Une bagarre!"

\- Ça suffit les gamineries! s'écria Gwendoleen. Et Miranda, arrête de sauter partout! Mathias, tu es l'aîné du groupe, tu pourrais faire preuve de maturité!

Théo allait faire une réflexion, du genre "l'est pas mature" mais sa soeur lui donna une bonne claque derrière la tête ce qui le fit taire.

\- Maintenant que tout le monde est calmé, reprit Gwendoleen quoiqu'un peu toujours énervée, j'aimerais qu'on ne perde pas de temps et qu'on se mette au boulot rapidement. Je profiterais de la journée de demain pour interviewer le professeur Snape. Eileen, tu viendras avec moi.

La jeune fille acquiesça puis tous trois sortirent des feuilles de brouillon pour y jeter pelle-mêle leurs idées. Soudain Théo posa une question heu... pertinente.

\- Et Mathias? Il fait rien? Il nous regarde?

\- Bof, au moins j'aurais du temps libre demain, répondit le principal intéressé en croisant ses mains derrière la tête.

\- Pas question, fit Gwendoleen sans quitter sa feuille des yeux, pendant que Eileen et moi iront interviewer le professeur Snape, toi et Théo continuerait les arrangeant du journal. Ensemble, ajouta-t-elle.

\- Hein?! firent les deux garçons d'une même voix.

Gwendoleen ne répondit pas et Eileen ricana de l'infortune de son frère.

HPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSS

HPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSS

HPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSS

 ** _À_** ** _demain!_** en fait non, mais en gros la prochain chapitre sera le dimanche de la transformation de Harry, beaucoup plus accès sur la réalisation de l'article flash de Gwen, et vous saurez ce que Snape a acheté à Harry ;)

 ** _Reviews please?_** Ça fait vraiment plaisir et me pousse à vous écrire la suite ;)


	3. Dimanche 4 février - Première partie

**_Auteur:_** Cha28499

 ** _Discleamer:_** Rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire et certain personnages OC (dont l'escouade, vous comprendrez plus tard)

 ** _Résumé:_** Malfoy qui surgit au coin d'un couloir, le trio d'or qui sort de la bibliothèque et BANG! Voilà Harry obligé de cohabiter avec son professeur de potion! Et sous la forme d'un adorable petit chat noir s'il-vous-plaît! Mais comment en est-on arrivés là?

 ** _Couple:_** Harry/Severus bien sûr! Et on en redemande!

 ** _Warning:_** Pour une évidence signalée ci-dessus, cette histoire sortie des méandres de mon cerveau est déconseillée aux homophobes, huhu. Sinon amateur de HPSS, bienvenue! (je souhaite préciser que je ne sais pas s'il va s'agir d'un slash ou non, mais probablement que oui, donc je mets en reating M pour être sûre)

 ** _NdA:_** Et troisième chapitre! C'est donc la journée de dimanche, mais je l'ai coupée en deux, sinon elle allait être trop longue. Alors juste une précision, je me suis sûrement mal exprimée au début. Quand je disais que je ne savais pas si j'allais faire un slash, c'était sous entendu écrire des scènes sexuelles explicites, ici il n'y en aura pas, ou juste suggérée ;) Mais sinon bien sûr que nous aurons une relation Harry-Severus! Voilà, kiss!

 _ **Merci pour toutes vos reviews! Ça fait plaisir! ^^**_

.

*LE CHATON DE SNAPE* (part 3)

.

 **Dimanche 4 février - Première partie**

Harry ouvrit un oeil. Puis deux. Il était dans la chambre de Snape et c'était le matin. Très tôt le matin. Car même s'il n'y avait pas de fenêtres dans les cachots, son instinct de chat lui soufflait que le jour n'allait pas tarder à se lever.

Harry leva la tête de l'oreiller sur lequel il était allongé et regarda à sa gauche. Les flancs de son professeur de potion se soulevaient lentement et le léger bruit de sa respiration résonnait dans la pièce. Snape dormait encore. Parfait. Un air machiavélique se dessina sur le visage de Harry, si tant était qu'un chat pouvait avoir un air machiavélique (cela dit, les chats noirs sont machiavéliques, tenez, le mien par exemple...). Il allait lui faire payer pour ce qu'il lui avait fait subir la veille. Gniark gniark gniark...

Mais avant cela, un petit flashback s'imposait.

 ** _\- Flashback -_**

Severus sortit de la boutique les bras chargés de paquets et se hâta en direction du château. Inutile que les espèces de cornichons qu'étaient ses élèves le surprennent à Pré-au-lard avec des fournitures pour chat. Il se retrouverait dans une situation proprement ridicule et n'avait aucune envie de répondre à des questions indiscrètes qui ne ferait qu'alimenter les ragots. De plus cela nuirait totalement à son image.

Aux environs du portail du château, il croisa un groupe de jeunes Griffondors et les foudroya du regard. Ceux-ci sursautèrent et détournèrent les yeux en tremblant. Après l'esclandre du déjeuner, cela fit tout de suite Severus se sentir mieux.

 _Et une bonne action de faite pour la journée_ , pensa-t-il joyeusement, _ah, j'adore les Griffondors..._

Devant le regard noir de Snape, les élèves, pas fous, firent comme s'ils ne l'avaient pas vus et continuèrent leur chemin vers les Trois-Balais.

Un air toujours impassible plaqué sur le visage, Severus entra dans le château et prit la direction de ses cachots. Manque de chance pour lui, il tomba sur le professeur MacGonagoal au détour d'un couloir. Ramassant ses paquets en grommelant (oui parce qu'il était vraiment tombé), il ne fit pas attention au regard interloqué que posa sa collègue sur lui. Il grogna un "excusez-moi" qui semblait de circonstance et s'appreta à repartir quand Minerva l'interpela.

\- Severus, vous êtes pressé?

Bien évidement, Minerva n'avait pas manqué l'inscription _Happy Cat_ sur les paquets en carton. Et bien qu'elle sache que Severus avait à présent un chat, le nombre de paquets l'étonnait et elle voyait mal l'homme s'occuper de son nouvel animal. Comme quoi, on ne connaissait pas vraiment ceux qui nous entouraient.

\- Oui, répondit Snape d'un ton sec, bonne journée.

Mais il eut à peine fait quelques pas qu'il vit le professeur Flitwick se précipiter vers lui.

\- Ah Severus! Je vous cherchais, je voulais vous demander si... Mais vous avez beaucoup de paquets! Vous avez besoin d'aide? demanda-t-il de sa petite voix aigüe.

Severus considéra le minuscule professeur d'un sourcil sarcastique.

\- Non, merci, répondit-il, à présent si vous voudriez bien m'excuser...

Et il partit sans laisser le temps à Flitwick de répondre. Il était presque devant la porte de son bureau quand le Baron Sanglang arriva en sens inverse.

\- Bonjour Mr Snape, commença le fantôme d'une voix d'outre-tombe (c'était le cas de le dire), quels sont donc les étranges paquets que vous avez là? Non pas que je sois curieux mais...

 _Mais c'est pas vrai! Il se sont tous passé le mot ou quoi?!_

Et il claqua la porte se son bureau. Aucune envie de discuter avec un revenant, il avait déjà assez donné avec Voldemort, merci. Il se dirigea vers sa "bibliothèque" et dévoila l'entrée de ses appartements. Dès qu'il entra, il eut à peine le temps de refermer la porte et d'enlever sa cape, qu'il fut assaillit par un concert de miaulements et de ronrons et un chat qui se frottait à ses jambes, manquant de le faire tomber (encore!). Bien malgré lui, cette image le fit sourire et sa mauvaise humeur dû aux instant précédents s'évapora. Posant ses paquets au sol, il se pencha pour caresser la petite tête noire du chat qui ferma ses yeux verts et ronronna de plus belle.

\- Miaou! ne cessait de répéter Harry en se frottant contre l'homme.

Puis soudain il se raidit.

 _Ah mais non c'est vrai, je suis sensé lui faire la gueule!_

Et il fila s'allonger sur le canapé comme si de rien n'était. Il faut dire qu'il avait passé plus de trois heures seul dans cet appartement, et même s'il s'était un peu occupé avec sa sieste, il s'était vraiment ennuyé ferme. Pas même une mouche à poursuivre pour le distraire. Et surtout il avait terriblement besoin de la présence rassurante d'un humain. Même si celui-ci s'avérait être Snape... Et lorsqu'il avait entendu du bruit dans le bureau, rien n'avait eu plus d'importance que de se coller aux jambes de l'homme.

 _Pathétique mon pauvre Harry_ , pensa-t-il désabusé.

Severus, surprit par le soudain revirement du chat, se releva et déposa ses paquets sur la table du salon. D'un coup de baguette il leur redonna leur taille normale et les ouvrit. Il y en avait trois en tout. Curieux, et oubliant totalement l'hypothétique gueule qu'il devait faire à Snape, Harry quitta le canapé et sauta sur la table.

\- Je te manque déjà? se moqua Snape.

 _Pas du tout! Je suis juste curieux, enfoiré!_

\- Mia!

Harry se dit que ça devait bien être la première fois qu'il pouvait insulter Snape en face sans que Griffondor ne perde des points, et il s'en donna à coeur joie.

 _Enfoiré! Enfoiré! Batard graisseux! Chauve-souris! Va te faire foutre! Sale homme en noir sexy sous ses robes! Heu... non c'est pas une insulte ça..._

\- C'est pas bientôt fini tous ces miaulements?! s'énerva l'homme sexy en question.

Harry s'arrêta net, plus troublé par ses pensées que par la réprimande de Snape. Celui-ci hocha la tête et commença à ouvrir ses paquets. Dans le premier il y avait une caisse et un sac de litière. D'un sort, Severus remplit le bac de petits granulés et le fit léviter jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il se tourna vers le chat qui l'avait suivit.

\- Ça c'est pour faire tes besoins, dit-il en désignant le bac, je ne vais pas te sortir à chaque fois que tu en auras envie.

Harry regarda d'un air horrifié l'espèce de truc gris rempli de grains blancs.

 _Hors de question!_ décréta-t-il, _je ferais où je veux, quand je veux! Na! Et tant pis si ça le fait chier._ (Mouhahaha il a trop d'humour ce Ryry XD)

Et après un dernier coup d'oeil remplit d'horreur envers l'immonde chose, il s'éloigna en vitesse de la salle de bain où il se promit de ne plus remettre les pieds. Enfin les pattes...

Severus était déjà revenu dans le salon et déballait les autres cartons. Dans l'un deux il y avait un espèce de couffin mais refermé sur le dessus, comme une petite tente, de couleur marron.

\- Comme ça, je pourrais récupérer mon oreiller, marmonna Severus.

Harry considéra d'un regard sceptique son nouveau lit, ça pourrait être drôle un moment mais il ne l'utiliserait pas.

 _Je dormirais toujours dans son lit! Gnirak, gniark!_

Puis il réalisa ses paroles (pensées, pardon).

 _Parce que comme ça, ça va l'énerver, voilà!_ se rattrapa-t-il.

Mais même s'il se disait ça à lui même il ne se sentait absolument pas crédible. Bon sang, mais pourquoi en était-il à avoir ce genre de réflexion en face de Snape? D'accord il aimait bien quand ses mains douces le caressait mais c'était tout! Harry eut soudainement une vision fugace de lui sous forme humaine et de Snape le caressant lascivement.

 _Houla! Mauvaise image mentale! On arrête tout de suite!_

Harry sentit soudain quelque chose lui enserrer le cou et il se recula en feulant. Mais la chose le tenait toujours. Paniqué, Harry miaula désespérément et tenta de déloger le... truc avec ses petites pattes avant.

\- Du calme, dit Snape d'une voix douce pour rassurer le chat, ce n'est qu'un collier, il s'adaptera magiquement à ta taille.

 _Quoi?!_

Severus sourit, il avait bien choisit le collier, il était exactement du même vert que les yeux du chat. Ces yeux absolument fascinants qui brillaient d'un magnifique vert émeraude.

Harry sauta sur le comptoir pour aller du côté cuisine et se posta devant le four pour observer son reflet. Le chat noir en face de lui (bon il avait comprit que c'était lui, il était pas con non plus) portait un collier vert émeraude fait de cuir. Un petit médaillon en argent pendait sur son poitrail et il y avait un mot joliment gravé à l'encre noire: _Atheris_.

 _Il a osé me mettre un collier?! Comme à un vulgaire animal?! Et en plus il m'appelle Atheris?! Alors là c'est clair, la guerre est déclarée._

 _ **\- Fin flashback -**_

Voilà donc pourquoi Harry avait décidé de se venger du maître de potion. Oh, la veille il avait seulement continué de faire la tête, mais comme disait le proverbe moldu: la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid* ou tout vient à point qui sait attendre. Et ça, c'était son côté Serpentard qui le lui avait soufflé. Il avait donc patiemment attendu son heure...

Harry se redressa sur ses pattes en prenant garde de ne pas faire un mouvement qui réveillerait Snape. Encore heureux qu'il n'ai pas mit une clochette à son collier, Harry aurait été humilié pour les dix année à venir! Et en plus ça aurait fait du bruit.

 _Alooors... Phase numéro une: déchiqueter ces magnifiques_ _oreillers._

À pas de velours, tout en surveillant l'homme du coin de l'oeil, Harry s'approcha de ses futures victimes. Il sourit de toutes ses dents (oui les chats peuvent sourire je vous assure, ça fait peur) et abaissa ses griffes acérées sur les coussins verts. Lentement, il déchira le tissus émeraude dans toute sa longueur avec un plaisir malsain. Le pauvre coussin ayant été éventré, ses entrailles (c'est-à-dire ses plumes, hein) se déversèrent sur le matelas.

 _Gniark, gniark,_ pensa Harry, _et de un..._

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à sa gauche mais son autre proie était hors d'atteinte, coincée sous la tête du professeur de potion endormi.

 _Bon tant pis_ , soupira-t-il déçu, _passons à l'étape deux: faire ses griffes sur ce superbe papier-peint._

Le jeune chat sauta à bas du lit et se dirigea vers un des quatre murs composant la chambre. Il se dressa sur ses pattes arrière et appuya ses pattes avant sur le mur en s'étirant langoureusement. Ce faisant, ces griffes arrachèrent le papier-peint avec un bruit de déchirure absolument satisfaisant. Harry entendit soudain Snape grogner et remuer dans son sommeil et stop tout mouvement, ses petite oreilles dressées sur sa tête, aux aguets. Inutile de se faire repérer maintenant. Mais l'homme ne bougea pas de nouveau et ne se réveilla pas. Avec une discrétion à toute épreuve, Harry s'attaqua à chaque centimètre carré de papier-peint tapissant la pièce.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Il contemplait avec fascination son oeuvre. De magnifiques traits verticaux ornaient chacun des murs sur environ cinquante centimètres de hauteur (un chat c'est pas hyper grand non plus) et des morceaux de papier-peint pendaient lamentablement par endroits, à moitié arrachés. Harry trouvait que c'était mieux que de les mettre à terre, cela donnait un côté plus... chantier dévasté à la pièce (sur cinquante centimètre de hauteur on rappelle). Il aurait bien aimé réserver le même sort aux rideaux, mais étant dans les cachots ceux-ci étaient dépourvus de fenêtres. Bien sûr, il avait aussi pensé à faire de belles traces de griffures sur les montants du lit.

 _Héhéhé, fallait pas me provoquer et m'humilier! Na!_

En réalité, Harry avait conscience qu'il agissait d'une manière totalement puérile, mais il se disait qu'il se vengeait de toutes ces années de constante humiliation en cours de potion. Snape ne manquait jamais un occasion de le rabaisser devant tout le monde ou d'enlever des points pour une raison futile, et Harry le détestait pour ça. Cela, le Snape des derniers jours n'avait rien à voir avec celui qu'il c'était imaginé auparavant. Là, il se montrait doux et prévenant avec lui, trait de caractère qu'il n'aurait jamais, oh grand jamais, témoigné à l'un de ses élèves. Encore heureux qu'Harry soit actuellement un chaton adorable et irrésistible (heuuuuuuuu, au vu de tes précédentes actions, ça se rediscute...) et surtout que Snape ignore sa véritable identité. Brrr... Harry ne donnait pas cher de sa peau si jamais il découvrait qu'il était Harry Potter. Le jeune chat frissonna et se fourrure se hérissa sur son dos.

 _Bon, chose à ne jamais faire: faire quelque chose qui dévoilerait mon identité, se comporter comme un chat normal..._

Harry jeta un coup d'oeil circulaire sur la chambre déchiquetée.

 _Oui, tout à fait comme un chat normal_ (heuuuuuuu?), _sinon il va m'arracher les moustaches et les oreilles pour faire une potion écoeurante._

L'attention de Harry se focalisa de nouveau sur les murs qu'il avait déchiré et les griffures sur le lit, sans oublié le coussin éventré. Il avait bien dévasté la chambre, mais il avait un sentiment d'inachevé. Il manquait quelque chose... Mais quoi?

 _Mais oui! Comment les chats marquent leur territoire? Avec leur urine! Allez je vais pisser partout!_ (PLAF! *bruit de l'auteure se frappant le front face à sa propre connerie*)

Cependant Harry hésitait. Il se souvenait très bien de l'odeur nauséabonde que dégageait un ancien vélo de Dudley qu'il avait dû nettoyer suite à ce que l'un des chats de Mrs Figg ait décidé qu'il faisait parti de son territoire... Beurk! (je confirme ça pue). Allait-il vraiment imposer ça à son irascible professeur de potion?

Harry contourna le lit et se plaça face à Snape, et s'assit sur le sol en enroulant la queue autour de ses pattes. Harry contempla le profil endormi de l'homme. Il avait l'air paisible ainsi. Son visage, tout en conservant ses traits marqués, semblait doux. Harry pencha la tête sur le côté. Pourquoi quand il était endormi, Snape semblait si détendu et serein. Il était loin le prof sévère... Ses cheveux noirs tombaient en mèches désordonnées sur son visage, et sa bouche entrouverte laissait passer un léger souffle.

 _Allez_ _Harry, secoue toi! C'est de ce batard graisseux dont on parle! Bon pas graisseux, d'accord. Il t'as humilié de la pire des façons! Il t'a mit un collier! Et il t'a donné un nom de serpent! De SERPENT!_

Harry se tordit le cou pour essayer d'apercevoir son collier émeraude, rendu gris dans la pénombre. Ridicule! Et en plus cet idiot s'était cru obligé de lui ajouter un médaillon avec son nom! Atheris, non mais sérieusement? Il allait lui en trouver un nom pourrit lui aussi, tient! Mais il y réfléchirait plus tard.

D'un pas décidé, Harry-Atheris se dirigea vers l'armoire puis se retourna dos à elle et leva la queue (hé oh, pas de sous entendus tendancieux!).

(*) _la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid_ j'ai jamais compris ce truc, au début je croyais qu'il fallait le manger vite fait sans le faire cuire, bref, l'inverse quoi...

HPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSS

Dans une autre partie du château, une autre personne fomentait un plan diabolique. Bref, Gwendoleen recoupait sous toutes les coutures la manière d'approcher Snape et de lui arracher une interview sans se faire mettre à la porte.

 _Plan A: Utiliser Eileen et sa demande de précisions sur la potion de la semaine et dériver sur le chaton._

 _Plan B: Insister jusqu'à ce qu'il en ait marre (éviter de se faire retirer des points)_

 _Plan C: Lui proposer un thé avec du veritaserum léger dedans (se procurer le veritaserum chez les jumeaux Weasley)_

 _Plan D: Enlever le chaton et lui demander une interview en échange_

Gwendoleen raya immédiatement la dernière ligne. Non, mauvaise idée. TRÈS mauvaise idée. Si Snape tenait véritablement à ce chaton, inutile de s'attirer ses foudres. Ça ne serait que mauvais pour elle. Elle était encore en train de réfléchir à un autre plan attendant que Eileen finisse son article et prépare ses questions, quand elle fut interrompue dans ses pensées par Paulina et Denis.

\- Heu... Gwendoleen, demanda la troisième année en rougissant. Excuse-moi, on voudrait savoir ce que tu pense de notre affiche...

La jeune fille aux cheveux noirs releva la tête de ses notes et sourit à Paulina.

\- Allez y, faites voir.

Denis posa une grande affiche format A3 chez les moldus.

\- On en a imprimer une pour avoir une meilleure idée.

Sur celle-ci une grande photo animée du chaton se léchant la patte avant tenait place au milieu. Au dessus on pouvait lire en grosses lettres "Exclu! Le chaton du professeur Snape! Cette semaine _les Potins de Poudlard_ vous offre un article exclusivement réservé à cet adorable petit animal!" Un petit espace à droite mentionnait aussi quelques autres articles accompagnait de petites photos. En bas à gauche, empiétant légèrement sur la photo principale, on voyait Snape caresser la tête du chaton assit sur ses genoux avec la légende "Le rigide maître des Potions s'adoucit!". En tout petit en bas quelques lignes précisaient le prix du journal et annoncer qu'il y avait des photos disponibles en réserves limités.

\- Hum... fit Gwendoleen en jetant un regard critique sur l'affiche. La disposition est très bien, enlevez juste deux photos à droite, c'est un peu chargé. Je veux aussi que la mention des photos en réserve limités soit écrite en plus gros, les gens vont vouloir se les arracher et les prix vont grimper. En gras ou souligné de préférence, ne mettez pas de prix de départ, comme ça les prix vont décoller direct.

Denis et Paulina hochèrent la tête avec sérieux.

\- Ah, et mettez le prix du journal à trois mornilles, ajouta Gwendoleen.

\- Tr-trois mornilles?! s'exclama Denis, les yeux exorbités.

\- Hum, hum, répondit la jeune fille. Je m'explique, au tout début, peu vont vouloir l'acheter, car auront peur du prix, mais quand ils viendront nous baisseront le prix à une mornille et quatre noises en disant qu'il s'agit d'une promotion.

\- Attend, je ne comprend pas, intervint Colin qui n'était pas loin. D'habitude on le fait à une mornille seulement!

\- Je sais, continua sa petite amie. Mais au vu du prix de départ, les gens se diront que finalement non "ce n'est pas si cher, comparé à trois mornilles" et beaucoup plus viendront en acheter, même s'ils étaient retissants au début, et ne comptaient pas l'acheter tout court. On joue ainsi sur la comparaison et personne ne fera attention au fait que c'est légèrement plus élevé que notre prix habituel. On aura ainsi beaucoup plus de bénéfices.

Tout le monde la dévisageait avec des yeux rond. Même Mathias et Théo avaient cessé leur "querelle" vivement encouragés par Miranda. Décidément c'était bien une serpentarde celle-là. Eileen s'exclama soudain:

\- Gwendoleen j'ai terminé, on peut aller voir Snape!

Celle-ci se retourna vers la jeune fille blonde, c'était la seule qui ne semblait pas étonnée par son explication. Elle aussi voyait bien ses intérêts où il fallait. Elle avait d'ailleurs confié à Gwendoleen que le Choixpeau avait hésité à la répartir à Serpentard, mais qu'elle avait finalement perpétré la tradition de la famille d'aller à Serdaigle.

\- Très bien, fit la serpentarde en se levant. Miranda, dès que Denis et Paulina auront fini l'affiche tu iras les coller partout où tu pourras. Chacun te donnera le mot de passe de sa salle commune pour que tu en mettes aussi là-bas.

\- Chef, oui, chef! répondit Miranda en se mettant au garde-à-vous.

Gwendoleen se retourna alors qu'elle passait la porte de la Salle sur Demande.

\- Ah, et... Miranda?

\- Ouiiiii?

\- Je compte sur toi pour ne pas en abuser, dit Gwendoleen sévèrement.

Miranda prit un air faussement offusqué.

\- Mais voyons, chef, tu sais très bien que je ne ferais JA-MAIS ça, c'est pas du tout mon genre.

\- C'est pas ce que disait George Davis l'autre jour... murmura Théo.

\- Non plus ce que disait Léa Prez le jour d'avant, ajouta Mathias d'un ton fataliste.

\- Ni François M...

Gwendoleen leva les yeux au ciel et suivit Eileen à l'extérieur en appelant Colin:

\- On aura peut-être l'occasion de faire d'autres photos, expliqua-t-elle.

HPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSS

Contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait penser, Severus Snape était quelqu'un qui aimait faire la grâce matinée. Et c'est pour ça qu'il apprécia moyennement de se faire réveiller à neuf heure du matin, et particulièrement un dimanche, par des miaulements à répétition.

\- Maudit chat, maugréa-t-il en se cachant la tête sous l'oreiller.

Mais le félin ne sembla pas de cet avis et sauta sur le ventre de Severus en miaulant plus fort. Severus repoussa le coussin dans un mouvement d'humeur et s'apprêtait à envoyer balader vertement le chat mais il se retrouva face à deux magnifiques lacs émeraudes. Et sa colère disparu partiellement. Partiellement seulement. Le chat était assis sur sa poitrine et le regardait avec la tête penchée sur le côté et ses grand yeux verts le suppliait du regard. Severus se passa une main sur le visage et soupira. Il se ramollissait complètement face à ce chat. Mais où était passé le sévère professeur des potions de Poudlard?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux de bon matin, toi? demanda-t-il en grattouillant le chat derrière les oreilles qui ronronna immédiatement.

Celui-ci se redressa puis se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre et se posta devant en tournant la tête vers Severus et pousser un miaulement plaintif. Severus expira longuement puis se leva et ouvrit la porte.

\- Voilà, voilà, la porte de monsieur est ouverte...

 _Faudra vraiment que je lui apprenne à ouvrir les portes tout seul._

Le chat se précipita dans le salon sans demander son reste. Et pour cause...

Juste après que le chat soit sortit, Severus contempla son lit en se disant qu'il serait inutile de retourner se coucher à présent. Et puis il vit le coussin éventré et ouvrit des yeux ronds. Toujours dans le même état hébété, il parcourut sa chambre des yeux et constata le carnage. Ses narines furent soudainement envahies par une forte odeur provenant des coins de la pièce. Sa mâchoire s'en décrocha (BAM! *bruit de la mâchoire qui tombe à terre*). Ce petit effronté n'avait quand même pas osé...

 _Bon, heu... maintenant se trouver une cachette pour les dix prochaines années, Harry..._

HPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSS

Il était un peu plus de neuf heure quand Gwendoleen, Eileen et Colin arrivèrent devant la porte du bureau du professeur de potion. Il y avait certes peu de chances qu'il soit là mais Snape n'avait l'air de ne jamais s'arrêter de travailler. C'est donc en se préparant mentalement à ce qu'elle allait dire à son professeur que Eileen frappa à la porte. Cependant personne ne répondit et la jeune fille allait réitérer lorsqu'un hurlement de fureur, semblant provenir de l'intérieur de la pièce, retentit dans tout Poudlard, faisant trembler le château jusque dans ses fondations.

\- AAATHEEERIIIIISSS!

Les trois amis regardèrent la porte avec effarement et ne bougèrent pas pendant quelques secondes. Puis Eileen se tourna vers les deux autres.

\- Heu... Vous êtes sûrs que c'est une bonne idée là? Parce que...

Elle fut interrompue par la porte du bureau s'ouvrant brusquement. La jeune serdaigle se retourna pour faire face à un Severus Snape l'air passablement énervé et furieux, et... qui ne portait qu'un jogging et un tee-shirt.

\- Quoi? aboya-t-il, réveillant ainsi les trois élèves stupéfixé.

Eileen cligna des yeux et ravala sa salive. Elle pouvait presque voir les ondes négatives que dégageait son professeur, celui-ci tremblait carrément de fureur.

\- Heu... commença-t-elle d'une voix mal assurée, j-je voulais vous poser des questions à-à propos de... une potion, p-pour les _Potins de Poudlard_... Le journal, finit-elle d'une petite voix.

Les yeux de Snape lançaient à présent des éclairs.

\- Je vois que votre éloquence ne s'est pas subitement améliorée Miss MacDass, commenta le professeur d'une voix méprisante.

\- S'il vous plait monsieur, intervint Gwendoleen en souriant aimablement, nous ne savons pas vers qui nous tourner et nous avons besoin de conseils pour ne pas mettre d'idioties dans notre journal, pouvons-nous nous entretenir avec vous un moment?

Les deux autres hochèrent la tête vivement. Snape plissa les yeux.

\- Revenez vers onze heure, dit-il simplement en fermant la porte.

Les trois adolescents entendirent vaguement leur professeur marmonner quelque chose du genre "j'ai un chat à émasculer" avant que la porte ne se rabatte sur leur nez. Puis de nouveau un cri de fureur emplit l'air.

\- Atheris! Maudit chat!

Colin se tourna vers les deux filles et demanda :

\- C'est moi où il a dit qu'il devait émasculer le chat?

Celles-ci acquiescèrent gravement et Eileen ajouta d'un ton docte :

\- D'après ce que l'on avait pu voir, le chat a environ un an et c'est donc un mâle, or à cet âge-là les mâles marquent leur territoire partout et recherchent une femelle, ce qui peu être, surtout la première chose, très dérangeant. La solution la plus simple est des les émasculer, ils perdent ainsi tout envie de chasse ou de territoire, enfin normalement.

\- Ah.

Colin grimaça. Même si ça n'était qu'un chat, l'idée de sa faire couper les couilles...

\- Bon! ajouta Gwendoleen d'un ton plus léger. Maintenant on sait au moins qu'il s'appelle Atheris, on devrait faire des recherches à ce sujet, je ne pense pas que le professeur Snape lui aurait donné un nom sans une quelconque référence. Allons à la bibliothèque.

HPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSS

Harry, qui avait bien évidement entendu les menaces de son professeur de potion, s'était planqué en haut de l'armoire du bureau. Comment avait-il fait? Aucune idée, l'adrénaline sûrement. Bref, toujours était-il qu'il n'avait aucune, mais alors aucune, envie de redescendre. Surtout si c'était pour faire face à un Severus Enervatus Furiosus (si si ça existe) qui voulait le castrer. Bon, il admettait qu'il avait légèrement exagéré... Peut-être que la pisse était de trop?

Harry risqua un coup d'oeil du haut de son perchoir. Il n'y avait personne dans le bureau, Snape devait être reparti dans ses appartements, il était tranquille pour un petit moment. Il avait réussit à se faufiler par la porte du bureau quand Snape avait ouvert aux trois élèves, Harry avait aperçu Colin dans le lot, mais maintenant il devait sortir d'ici au plus vite! Plus question de rester avec Snape, il allait perdre ses couilles par Merlin! Car, même si depuis ces dernier jours, Harry avait apprit à apprécier le "nouveau" maître des potions, oui parce que pour lui c'était une nouvelle façade, actuellement il écumait littéralement de fureur et malgré tout son courage griffondoresque, Harry ne voulait surtout pas avoir affaire avec lui.

Harry se coucha donc sur le haut de l'armoire en réfléchissant à une solution. Snape avait dit aux élèves de revenir vers onze heure il y avait donc une possibilité qu'il puisse s'échapper à ce moment là. Mais comment faire pour ne pas se faire remarquer? Et puis où irait-il après? Bizarrement, il n'avait aucune envie de rentrer chez les Griffondors, il se ferait agressé par Lavande ou Parvati, voir les deux, avant d'avoir pu attendre le dortoir des garçon. Le bureau de Dumbledore? Non, mauvaise idée, et puis de toute façon il serait incapable de prononcer le mot de passe, à suggérer qu'il le sache déjà.

Tout à ses réflexions, Harry remarqua soudain une chose velue et noire remuer à côté de lui.

 _Aaaah! Un intrus! À l'attaque!_

Et il se jeta dessus toutes griffes dehors. Mais sa proie lui échappa de quelques centimètres. Frustré, le jeune chat émit un petit feulement et sauta derechef sur la chose non identifiée sans arriver à l'atteindre. S'énervant de plus en plus, Harry se mit à tourner sur lui-même dans une folle course-poursuite. Il avait beau faire toutes les feintes possibles, sa proie s'évaporait à chaque fois qu'elle était à portée de griffe ou de dent. Soudainement déséquilibré, Harry roula sur le dos, entrainant la chose avec lui. Profitant de la surprise de sa proie il l'attrapa avec ses pattes avant et l'emprisonna dans sa gueule pour l'empêcher de bouger.

 _Mrraaouuu! Qui es-tu espèce de... Ah c'est ma queue... Je suis stupide. Quoique, ça doit être des instincts de chat._

Harry se releva et entreprit de se faire un brin de toilette pour reprendre contenance et lisser son pelage de jais légèrement ébouriffé. Puis réalisant ce qu'il était en train de faire il s'arrêta, sa petite langue rose toujours sur son flanc.

 _Ça va pas mieux moi, dites donc_ , pensa-t-il en se redressant.

Harry regarda de nouveau par dessus le rebord de l'armoire pour se retrouver nez à nez avec... Snape.

 _Oh merde._

HPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSS

Severus retournait dans ses appartements après la visite de ses trois élèves passablement énervé. Il remarqua alors des marques de griffure sur son canapé en cuir.

\- Atheris! Maudit chat! fulmina-t-il.

 _Si jamais je retrouve ce petit emmerdeur, il va passer un sale quart d'heure!_

Mais il avait beau faire le tour de l'appartement, nulle trace de cette maudite boule de poils, même sous la bibliothèque ou dans les placards. Il avait sûrement profité du fait que la porte était ouverte pour se cacher dans son bureau.

\- Tu vas voir ce que tu va voir... marmonna-t-il.

Severus ouvrit la porte conduisant à son bureau et tendit l'oreille. Il entendit alors un léger feulement provenant de son armoire, Atheris s'était-il planqué dans l'armoire? Nouveau grondement. Celui-ci semblait plus venir du haut de l'armoire. Mais comment était-il arrivé là? Il n'y avait pas d'autre meuble autour et il ne pouvait pas avoir sauté, l'armoire faisait plus de deux mètres de haut. Etrange...

Severus prit une chaise et monta dessus pour voir le chat faire tranquillement sa toilette. Il allait l'appeler vivement quand le chat releva la tête et le regarda avec de grand yeux étonnés et inquiets. Vif comme l'éclair, Severus ne lui laissa pas le temps de réagir et le saisit par la peau du coup pour le tirer hors de sa cachette.

\- Miaaa! Ffrr! Shh!

Le chat soufflait et crachait tentant de se défaire de l'emprise de l'homme, mais un chat prit par la peau du cou est très vulnérable et vite contraint à l'immobilité. Sans un mot, Severus le reconduisit dans le salon puis le lâcha à terre toujours sans émettre un son.

Harry n'osa pas bouger de l'endroit où l'avait déposé Snape, même s'il avait très envie d'échapper à ce regard dur et furieux. Il se sentait misérable. Et le fait que Snape ne dise rien n'arrangeait pas les choses. À la limite il aurait préféré une bonne engueulade ou une douche froide (depuis qu'il était chat, les douches le répugnait), mais tout plutôt que ces yeux noirs qui le foudroyaient sur place. Et qui semblaient surtout déçus. Comme la dernière fois avec la plume mais en bien pire. Snape le toisait de toute sa hauteur, les poings sur les hanches.

Harry voulait disparaitre dans la moquette du salon. Il s'aplatit sur le sol les oreilles couchées sur le crâne. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça déjà? Ah oui, il voulait se venger. Pour quoi? Pour un stupide collier qui n'était finalement pas si moche que ça. En fait Snape lui avait fait un cadeau et lui comment il le remerciait? Il était vraiment pitoyable, et surtout se sentait très coupable.

\- Atheris... fit Severus d'une voix dangereusement basse.

\- Miaaa...

Severus contempla la minuscule boule de poils tremblotante devant lui. Il ne pouvait nier que le chat l'avait poussé à bout, surtout à neuf heure du matin un dimanche! Mais maintenant qu'il le voyait comme ça, il n'avait qu'une envie c'était de le prendre dans ses bras et de le réconforter. Néanmoins il ne devait pas faillir, sinon le chat ne lui obéirait jamais. Il se pencha vers son chat, oui SON chat, afin de se retrouver nez à... museau? avec lui.

\- Tu es conscient que tu as fait une grosse bêtise, n'est-ce pas?

\- Miaa...

Le chat sembla rapetisser encore plus si c'était possible. Severus soupira et se laissa aller à une légère caresses sur le dos d'Atheris.

\- Je suis extrêmement fâché aussi. Si tu avais été humain je t'aurais tout fait nettoyer à la main comme punition.

Harry ne savait plus où se mettre. Snape n'était-il pas fâché? Harry ne saisissait pas vraiment ce que disait l'homme mais sa voix ainsi que sa main sur son dos étaient douces, en totale contradiction avec ce qu'aurait dû être sa réaction. Il entendait néanmoins les reproches dans sa voix, mais Snape ne les lui faisait pas sur un ton méprisant ou méchant, et Harry s'en sentit d'autant plus misérable. Pourquoi ne lui criait-il pas dessus? Il le méritait pourtant...

Il releva doucement la tête pour apercevoir le visage soucieux du maître des potions. Il frotta sa tête contre la main accueillante et lui lécha les doigts dans une tentative de se faire pardonner et de l'apaiser.

 _Pardon. Pardon. Pardon. Pardon._

Severus soupira de nouveau puis sourit faiblement. Mettant toute ses résolutions au placard, il se saisit du petit corps et l'entraîna sur le canapé où il s'assit. Immédiatement, Atheris se colla à lui en ronronnant. Severus eut un sourire désabusé, décidément, il ne savait pas résister à ces magnifiques yeux verts larmoyants. Parfois il avait l'impression que le chat avait des réactions bien moins animales que ce qu'il ne devait être, mais il ne s'en formalisa pas.

Harry se pressa contre le ventre du maître des potions enfouissant son museau dans son tee-shirt. Il aimait bien son odeur. Il ferma les yeux en ronronnant.

Harry se rendait bien compte qu'il changeait d'attitude peu à peu, et qu'il voulait être plus proche de l'homme qu'il avait découvert. Il l'appréciait vraiment. Il se fit alors la réflexion qu'il ne pouvait décemment pas continuer à l'appeler Snape, fusse dans ses pensées, car cet homme-là en tait bien différent. Severus? Non ça faisait vraiment trop bizarre. Et puis quelle idée avaient eut ses parents d'appeler leur fils Severus, non mais franchement. Ah, et il avait aussi dit qu'il devait lui trouver un surnom puisque lui s'était sentit obligé de l'appeler _Atheris._

 _C'est décidé, à partir de maintenant, tu t'appelleras Sevy... C'est pas trop mal_ , pensa Harry en ronronnant de plus belle lorsque Severus le gargouilla derrière les oreilles.

HPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSS

HPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSS

HPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSS

 ** _À_** ** _tout à l'heure!_** en fait non, parce que je poste la seconde partie de cette journée pleine de rebondissements plus tard! On y verra une certaine insistance des _Potins de Poudlard_ , et surtout de Gwendoleen, bien décidée de parvenir à ses fins! J'espère que ça vous plait toujours autant. Kiss!

 ** _Reviews please?_** C'est ma drogue en fait (je sais c'est mauvais pour la santé, mais vous pouvez m'accorder ça quand même, non?)


	4. Interlude rigolo

_**Coucou!**_

Alors _sorry_ avant tout, ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il arrive bientôt! ^^

.

 **En attendant** je voulais juste vous raconter un truc drôle qui m'est arrivé, hihi (en fait c'est pas si drôle mais plutôt un peu gênant, mais drôle après coup).

En fait, j'était en train d'écrire le chapitre 3 alors que j'était en amphi de maths. Oui, oui, je sais ce que vous allez dire c'est pas sérieux et blablabla... Méchante Charlotte! Méchante! (se frappe la tête comme un elfe de maison (heu peut-être pas en fait)). Bref. Et j'avais pas fait trop gaffe, mais y avait un gars à côté de moi qui semblait très... _intéressé_ par l'histoire. Ce n'est que quand il s'est pété de rire (modérément tout de même, nous étions en amphi enfin!), j'ai immédiatement viré au rouge tomate, bah c'était la scène ou Harry saccageait la chambre. Du coup (car prise d'une frénésie d'écriture, j'ai pas voulu lâché mon idée), j'ai dû remplacer tout les "Snape" par "l'homme". Bah quoi! Vous me voyez expliquer à un gars ce que font Snape et Harry dans la même chambre?! Et puis à la fin du cours, il m'a sortit: "t'écris un truc sur un chat?" Heeeeeuuu... Oui! Oui! C'est tout à fait ça!

Je vous remets le passage et essayez de vous mettre à ma place à ce moment-là!

.

HPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSS

.

 _Alooors... Phase numéro une: déchiqueter ces magnifiques_ _oreillers._

À pas de velours, tout en surveillant l'homme du coin de l'oeil, Harry s'approcha de ses futures victimes. Il sourit de toutes ses dents (oui les chats peuvent sourire je vous assure, ça fait peur) et abaissa ses griffes acérées sur les coussins verts. Lentement, il déchira le tissus émeraude dans toute sa longueur avec un plaisir malsain. Le pauvre coussin ayant été éventré, ses entrailles (c'est-à-dire ses plumes, hein) se déversèrent sur le matelas.

 _Gniark, gniark,_ pensa Harry, _et de un..._

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à sa gauche mais son autre proie était hors d'atteinte, coincée sous la tête du professeur de potion endormi.

 _Bon tant pis_ , soupira-t-il déçu, _passons à l'étape deux: faire ses griffes sur ce superbe papier-peint._

Le jeune chat sauta à bas du lit et se dirigea vers un des quatre murs composant la chambre. Il se dressa sur ses pattes arrière et appuya ses pattes avant sur le mur en s'étirant langoureusement. Ce faisant, ces griffes arrachèrent le papier-peint avec un bruit de déchirure absolument satisfaisant. Harry entendit soudain Snape grogner et remuer dans son sommeil et stop tout mouvement, ses petite oreilles dressées sur sa tête, aux aguets. Inutile de se faire repérer maintenant. Mais l'homme ne bougea pas de nouveau et ne se réveilla pas. Avec une discrétion à toute épreuve, Harry s'attaqua à chaque centimètre carré de papier-peint tapissant la pièce.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Il contemplait avec fascination son oeuvre. De magnifiques traits verticaux ornaient chacun des murs sur environ cinquante centimètres de hauteur (un chat c'est pas hyper grand non plus) et des morceaux de papier-peint pendaient lamentablement par endroits, à moitié arrachés. Harry trouvait que c'était mieux que de les mettre à terre, cela donnait un côté plus... chantier dévasté à la pièce (sur cinquante centimètre de hauteur on rappelle). Il aurait bien aimé réserver le même sort aux rideaux, mais étant dans les cachots ceux-ci étaient dépourvus de fenêtres. Bien sûr, il avait aussi pensé à faire de belles traces de griffures sur les montants du lit.

 _Héhéhé, fallait pas me provoquer et m'humilier! Na!_

En réalité, Harry avait conscience qu'il agissait d'une manière totalement puérile, mais il se disait qu'il se vengeait de toutes ces années de constante humiliation en cours de potion. Snape ne manquait jamais un occasion de le rabaisser devant tout le monde ou d'enlever des points pour une raison futile, et Harry le détestait pour ça. Cela, le Snape des derniers jours n'avait rien à voir avec celui qu'il c'était imaginé auparavant. Là, il se montrait doux et prévenant avec lui, trait de caractère qu'il n'aurait jamais, oh grand jamais, témoigné à l'un de ses élèves. Encore heureux qu'Harry soit actuellement un chaton adorable et irrésistible (heuuuuuuuu, au vu de tes précédentes actions, ça se rediscute...) et surtout que Snape ignore sa véritable identité. Brrr... Harry ne donnait pas cher de sa peau si jamais il découvrait qu'il était Harry Potter. Le jeune chat frissonna et se fourrure se hérissa sur son dos.

 _Bon, chose à ne jamais faire: faire quelque chose qui dévoilerait mon identité, se comporter comme un chat normal..._

Harry jeta un coup d'oeil circulaire sur la chambre déchiquetée.

 _Oui, tout à fait comme un chat normal_ (heuuuuuuu?), _sinon il va m'arracher les moustaches et les oreilles pour faire une potion écoeurante._

L'attention de Harry se focalisa de nouveau sur les murs qu'il avait déchiré et les griffures sur le lit, sans oublié le coussin éventré. Il avait bien dévasté la chambre, mais il avait un sentiment d'inachevé. Il manquait quelque chose... Mais quoi?

 _Mais oui! Comment les chats marquent leur territoire? Avec leur urine! Allez je vais pisser partout!_ (PLAF! *bruit de l'auteure se frappant le front face à sa propre connerie*)

Cependant Harry hésitait. Il se souvenait très bien de l'odeur nauséabonde que dégageait un ancien vélo de Dudley qu'il avait dû nettoyer suite à ce que l'un des chats de Mrs Figg ait décidé qu'il faisait parti de son territoire... Beurk! (je confirme ça pue). Allait-il vraiment imposer ça à son irascible professeur de potion?

Harry contourna le lit et se plaça face à Snape, et s'assit sur le sol en enroulant la queue autour de ses pattes. Harry contempla le profil endormi de l'homme. Il avait l'air paisible ainsi. Son visage, tout en conservant ses traits marqués, semblait doux. Harry pencha la tête sur le côté. Pourquoi quand il était endormi, Snape semblait si détendu et serein. Il était loin le prof sévère... Ses cheveux noirs tombaient en mèches désordonnées sur son visage, et sa bouche entrouverte laissait passer un léger souffle.

 _Allez_ _Harry, secoue toi! C'est de ce batard graisseux dont on parle! Bon pas graisseux, d'accord. Il t'as humilié de la pire des façons! Il t'a mit un collier! Et il t'a donné un nom de serpent! De SERPENT!_

.

HPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSS

.

Voilà ahahahahahhaha! C'est pas drôle. -_-

 _ **Bisous!**_

Le chapitre suivant arrive bientôt! J'en suis actuellement à 3000 mots sur 5000!


	5. Dimanche 4 février - Deuxième partie

**_Auteur:_** Cha28499

 ** _Discleamer:_** Rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire et certain personnages OC (dont l'escouade, vous comprendrez plus tard)

 ** _Résumé:_** Malfoy qui surgit au coin d'un couloir, le trio d'or qui sort de la bibliothèque et BANG! Voilà Harry obligé de cohabiter avec son professeur de potion! Et sous la forme d'un adorable petit chat noir s'il-vous-plaît! Mais comment en est-on arrivés là?

 ** _Couple:_** Harry/Severus bien sûr! Et on en redemande!

 ** _Warning:_** Pour une évidence signalée ci-dessus, cette histoire sortie des méandres de mon cerveau est déconseillée aux homophobes, huhu. Sinon amateur de HPSS, bienvenue! (je souhaite préciser que je ne sais pas s'il va s'agir d'un slash ou non, mais probablement que oui, donc je mets en reating M pour être sûre)

 ** _NdA:_** Désolée pour ce léger retard! En fait voyez-vous, **LES COURS ONT REPRIS**! Ouiiiinnn! Et j'ai aussi été prise d'une frénésie d'écriture, mais pas dans le bon sens du terme, c'est-à-dire que j'ai eu BEAUCOUP TROP d'idée en même temps et que du coup j'ai écrit BEAUCOUP TROP de truc en même temps, notamment trois chapitres d'une autre fic en une semaine... Elle est drôle si ça peut vous consoler*... Même si je sais que vous vous en fichez et que vous lisez même pas ce paragraphe XD. Bref, voilà le quatrième chapitre!

 _ **Merci pour toutes vos reviews! Ça fait plaisir! ^^ (réponses en bas)**_

.

*LE CHATON DE SNAPE* (part 4)

.

 **Dimanche 4 février - Deuxième partie**

Dans la Salle-sur-demande, deux jeunes hommes se toisaient avec mépris, méfiance, animosité, colère, défi (bref), sous les cris surexcités d'une bombe rousse aux cheveux ébouriffés qui sautait partout, et les regards désabusés d'un jeune garçon blond et d'une jeune fille aux tresses brunes. Vous l'auriez compris, Mathias et Théo se provoquaient une énième fois, profitant de l'absence de Gwendoleen. Les insultes et répliques désagréables fusaient.

\- Espèce d'illettré! cria Théo à son aîné de deux ans. Tu n'es même pas capable d'écrire correctement un article sans une faute à chaque mot! Je me demande encore ce que tu fais dans ce journal!

\- Je te ferais remarquer qu'au moins je finis mes articles dans les temps, moi! Je ne retarde pas le bouclage à chaque fois et empêche tout le monde de se reposer!

\- C'est arrivé seulement deux fois! Et si c'est pour les finir avec des fautes, ça ne sert à rien, d'autant plus que tes soit-disantes prédictions n'ont rien de scientifique et sont complètement absurdes!

\- Ah oui? Pourtant je crois me souvenir, il y a deux semaines, de quelque chose concernant...

\- La ferme! Ça n'a rien à voir, imbécile!

\- Bien sûr que si, tu te voiles juste la face, et tu ne veux surtout pas admettre que j'ai eu raison, hein le décoloré du cerveau?

\- Dé-décoloré? s'offusqua Théo outré. Saches, qu'il s'agit de ma véritable couleur, espèce de dépravé!

\- Moi au moins j'ai une vie sexuelle active.

\- Arrg!

Et ils continuèrent sur ce ton, et dire qu'ils étaient sensés coopérer pour l'article de la Une...

\- Dis, soupira Paulina d'un air blasé en se penchant vers Denis, c'est parti de quoi cette fois?

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules.

\- Bah, sûrement une réflexion de Théo pas forcément très amicale concernant les fautes d'orthographes de Mathias... Bon, continua-t-il en essayant de se concentrer malgré le fond sonore dérangeant. Tu penses que l'affiche est bien comme ça?

\- ... puceau!

\- Obsédé!

\- _Furonculus_!

\- Aarg! tu vas me le payer, enfoiré!

\- Youpi! D'la castagne! D'la castagne! Allez les gars! Je compte les points!

\- _Petrificus totalus_!

\- Raté! T'es sûr que t'es en cinquième année, Théo? Ça te fait quoi de savoir que tu vas louper tes examens de fin d'année, parce que t'es nul?

\- C'est sûr que toi en sautant sur tout ce qui bouge, tu révises bien tes ASPICs!

\- Oooh, mais Môsieur est jaloux, peut-être!

\- Quoi? s'étrangla Théo. Je ne suis pas un dépravé, m...

\- LA FERME!

Ah, c'était la douce et mélodieuse voix de Gwendoleen rentrant dans la salle. La jeune fille avisa un Théo couvert de boutons et un Mathias dont l'uniforme semblait avoir été déchiré par endroits et qui arborait un léger bleu à la ponette droite, visiblement, Théo avait préféré la manière manuelle cette fois. Les deux garçons baissèrent piteusement la tête, non sans se jeter un regard noir.

\- Non mais franchement! s'écria la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs. Vous n'êtes que des gamins! Vous allez me ranger tout ce bordel!

Ah oui parce que le salle avait reçu des dégâts bien sûr.

\- La Salle va bien le faire toute seule, grommela Théo.

\- Pardon? fit Gwendolyn en se tournant vivement vers lui. Je n'ai pas très bien entendu.

Le jeune homme déglutit.

\- Heu... Je disais bien sûr Gwendoleen adorée!

Mathias eut un reniflement méprisant.

\- Et hypocrite avec ça...

BIM!

\- Yeah! 4-3 en faveur de Théo! s'écria Miranda en levant le poing en signe de victoire.

\- ÇA SUFFIT! NOUS NE SOMMES PAS DANS UN SALON DE BOXE!

Eileen soupira en regardant les deux garçons ranger le coin salon qu'ils avaient dévasté. Ce qu'ils pouvaient se montrer gamins des fois... Elle rejoignit Gwendoleen et Colin autour de la table ronde (la table ronde ahahahaha j'ai trop d'humour! Pardon, je sors). Il avait trouvé quelques informations à la bibliothèque, notamment d'où provenaient le nom du chat. Ils n'en attendaient pas moins du directeur de Serpentard, il lui avait donné un nom de serpent bien évidemment, une sous-espèce de vipère magnifiques. Enfin du point de vue de Gwendoleen.

Gwendoleen jeta un coup d'oeil à ses notes.

 _Plan A: Utiliser Eileen et sa demande de précisions sur la potion de la semaine et dériver sur le chaton._

 _Plan B: Insister jusqu'à ce qu'il en ait marre (éviter de se faire retirer des points)_

 _Plan C: Lui proposer un thé avec du veritaserum léger dedans (se procurer le veritaserum chez les jumeaux Weasley)_

 _Plan D: Enlever le chaton et lui demander une interview en échange_

Le plan A était réalisable, mais elle se dit que entamer le plan B sans risquer une réduction de point allait être délicat vu l'humeur de Snape, peu importait qu'elle soit à Serpentard. Elle avait aussi envoyé un hibou au magasin de farce et attrapes des jumeaux Weasley, mais ceux-ci lui avait répondit qu'ils étaient en rupture de stock. Raaah! Tout se liguait contre elle décidément! Restait le plan D. La jeune fille fronça les sourcils, impossible de le faire sans que Snape ne se doute que ça venait d'eux. Il leur fallait un plan E, mais quoi? Elle reposa brutalement son parchemin sur la table.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Gwen? demanda Colin.

Celle-ci regarda son petit-ami avec un brin d'exaspération.

\- C'est juste que je ne trouve pas de moyen de demander à Snape de répondre à une interview, il ne voudra jamais.

Eileen haussa les épaules.

\- On sait jamais, ça se trouve il est très différent de ce qu'il montre. Regarde, ce matin il était en tee-shirt et en jogging! Oubliées les affreuses robes noire! D'ailleurs il a l'air pas trop mal foutu, ajouta-t-elle pensivement.

Gwendolyn fit une moue dubitative et Colin regarda la jeune serdaigle d'un air interloqué.

\- "Pas trop mal foutu"?! T'es sûre qu'on parle de Snape là?

\- Il doit avoir... quoi? continua Eileen imperturbable. Trente-cinq ans? C'est vrai qu'il fait plus vieux quand il porte ses robes boutonnées jusqu'au col... Dites, vous croyez qu'il est vierge?

\- Mais quel raisonnement a suivit ton cerveau pour se poser CETTE question?! s'effara Colin à qui parler de l'absence ou non de sexualité de Snape donnait envie de vomir.

Eileen leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Allez, me dit pas que tu n'as pas remarqué qu'il était plutôt pas mal en vrai.

\- Désolé, mais je suis plus porté sur la gente féminine.

\- Heureusement! intervint Gwendoleen qui foudroya Eileen du regard, non sans une étincelle amusée.

Il y eut un POUF!, et une petite elfe apparu soudain devant Gwendoleen. Elle avait de grands yeux dorés qui lui mangeaient le visage et ses oreilles de chauve-souris frémissaient d'excitation. Elle sautillait sur place en s'adressant à la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs, manquant de s'empêtrer dans sa "robe" à fleur.

\- Maîtresse Gwendoleen! Maîtresse Gwendoleen!

\- Calme-toi Kitty, dit-elle. Que se passe-t-il?

\- Maîtresse Gwendoleen a dit à Kitty de surveiller si elle avait du courrier, et Kitty a bien fait son travail, maîtresse Gwendoleen! Kitty n'a pas quitté la volière des yeux, même si elle commençait à pleurer, elle n'a pas quitté la volière des yeux, maîtresse Gwendoleen! débita la petite elfe surexcitée.

Gwendoleen eut un regard attendrit qu'elle masqua aussitôt, la petite elfe appartenait à sa famille depuis qu'elle était bébé. Et elle lui était tellement dévouée qu'elle faisait tout ce que Gwendoleen lui demandait, en en faisant parfois trop.

\- C'est bien, Kitty, j'ai reçu quelque chose?

Les yeux de l'elfe brillèrent sous le compliment.

\- Oui, oui, maîtresse Gwendoleen! Un hiboux des frères Weasley de _Farce et attrapes pour sorciers facétieux_ est arrivé il y a deux minutes, Kitty est tout de suite venue vous prévenir, maîtresse Gwendoleen!

Gwendoleen eut un regain d'énergie. Tenait-elle le moyen d'arracher une interview à Snape?

\- Tu l'as sur toi? demanda-t-elle précipitamment.

La jeune elfe claqua des doigts et dans un petit pof! un rouleau de parchemin soigneusement enveloppé dans un "film plastique", une invention moldue, apparu dans sa main.

\- Tenez maîtresse Gwendoleen, il y avait une lettre qui accompagnait le paquet.

La jeune fille attrapa le rouleau et la lettre que lui tendait son elfe et la remercia. Kitty rougit et disparu dans un POUF! sonore.

 _"Chère cliente,_

 _Nous_ _comprenons votre déception quant à l'épuisement des stocks de notre nouveau produit "Veritadose" un dérivé léger du Veritaserum, nous ne l'avons malheureusement préparé qu'en petites quantités, et c'est une préparation longue à faire, et ne sera disponible que le mois prochain, or nous avons comprit que vous en aviez besoin assez urgemment._

 _Aussi, pour palier à cela, nous vous proposons un autre produit que nous avons développé récemment. Il n'est actuellement pas encore en vente, mais nous vous en fournissons un échantillon gratuit. En retour, nous espérons recueillir vos impressions sur ce produit après que vous en ayez fait l'utilisation._

 _Il s'agit d'un parchemin ensorcelé qui, dès que vous posez votre plume dessus, vous oblige à écrire ce que vous pensez à la question posée. Pour plus de réussite, il est préférable d'écrire préalablement la question dessus. Si vous ne voulez pas que votre "victime" ait connaissance de ce qu'elle est en train d'écrire, il vous suffit de jeter un sort de confusion (niveau BUSE) sur le parchemin, celui-ci brouillera les réponse véritablement écrite pour afficher ce que la "victime" souhaite. C'est un bon moyen de savoir si la personne ment ou pas (posez lui la question à l'oral, si elle répond différemment de ce qu'il est écrit c'est qu'elle vous aura mentit). Le sort pour révéler les véritables réponses est un simple_ revelatio _avec un mot de passe. Comme il s'agit d'un échantillon nous avons déjà mit le mot de passe (qui ne peut être changé), celui-ci est :_ Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises

 _En espérant que votre farce arrive à ses fins._

 _Facétieusement votre,_

 _Fred et Georges Weasley, Farce et attrapes pour sorciers Facétieux, Chemin de Traverse._

Gwendoleen poussa un cri de triomphe. Ça y était! Elle le tenait! Mouahahahahahahaah! (rire machiavélique). Tout le monde arrêta ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire (c'est à dire de se disputer pour Mathias et Théo, oui ENCORE) pour regarder Gwendoleen comme s'il lui était poussée une deuxième tête.

\- Peut-on savoir ce qui te fait rire comme ça Gwen? Non pas que ça fasse peur, mais en fait si, dit Colin.

La jeune fille sourit de toutes ses dents et fixa les autres au travers de ses cheveux qui lui étaient tombés devant le visage (aaaaaaahhhhh tous aux abris!). Elle se redressa, triomphante, sans prêter attention aux visages extrêmement pâles qui lui faisaient face.

\- Nous allons enfin le coincer! Il sera obligé de nous répondre!

\- Heu... de qui tu parles? demanda Mathias.

\- Du professeur Snape.

\- Toujours à la traîne le pseudo-devin, se moqua Théo.

Sans plus faire cas de la nouvelle querelle entre Théo et Mathias, Gwendoleen se tourna vers le reste de ses compagnons, se recomposant un visage plus sérieux.

\- Les frères Weasley m'ont livré un parchemin, dit-elle en montrant le paquet en forme de cylindre. Mais pas n'importe quel parchemin, celui-ci oblige à répondre la vérité, ou du moins ce que l'on _pense_ être la vérité lorsqu'une question est posée. Il suffira de le donner à Snape et il y répondra sans se douter que ce qu'il répond n'est pas obligatoirement ce qu'il _veux_ répondre.

\- Mais... c'est pas un peu... déloyal? demanda Denis.

Gwendoleen lui jeta un regard peiné.

\- Mon pauvre petit Griffondor, dans la vie il faut tout faire pour parvenir à ses fins, alors une chose déloyale ou deux...

\- Ah oui, vu sous cet angle... soupira le blond en tapotant l'épaule de son frère en signe de soutien moral (bah oui faut pas oublier qu'il sort avec elle quand même!).

\- Et comme le disait une certaine philosophe : "toute stratégie a ses sacrifices et ses risques", ajouta Eileen de son habituel ton docte.

\- Bien, reprit Gwendoleen, nous n'avons plus une minute à perdre, chaque seconde compte si nous voulons boucler dans les temps. Quelle heure est-il?

\- Presque dix heure.

\- Ok, ça nous laisse une heure avant l'"interview" de Snape. Mathias, Théo, vous avez terminé les arrangements de la Une?

Les deux garçons acquiescèrent, il fallait croire qu'entre deux batailles ils avaient réellement travaillé. Tandis qu'ils montraient à leur rédactrice en chef ce qu'ils avaient pensé pour l'arrangement, Denis et Paulina lui signalèrent qu'il avaient terminé les affiches. Gwendoleen la valida avec un sourire appréciatif (et calculateur!) et ils lancèrent tout de suite une trentaine d'impression. Dès que ce fut fait, Miranda partit comme une flèche en disséminer partout dans Poudlard.

Le come back du retour de la vengeance des _Potins de Poudlard_ II pouvait désormais commencer! Gniark, gniark, gniark... (désolée, un délire)

(*) citation de ma petite soeur de de treize ans, j'ai parfois l'impression qu'elle est trop mature pour son âge...

HPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSS

 _Retournons du côté de nos protagonistes préférés..._

Severus somnolait sur le canapé, le chat sur ses genoux, ronronnant (le chat pas Severus). Il le caressait distraitement, repensant aux événements de la matinée. Tout ce qu'il pouvait dire était que Atheris était un sacré chat! D'abord il saccageait complètement sa chambre puis ensuite il l'amadouait avec sa bouille irrésistible. S'il aurait pu il aurait dit que cela faisait très Serpentard! Bien qu'il ait l'impression que Atheris regrettait véritablement son geste.

Severus baissa les yeux vers le chat au doux pelage noir qui avait le museau niché dans son tee-shirt. Atheris avait des réactions bien plus humaines qu'animales par moment. Severus se demandait vraiment comment il s'était retrouvé à Poudlard, puisqu'il ne semblait appartenir à personne dans le château.

\- D'où viens-tu, petit effronté? demanda affectueusement Severus.

Pour toute réponse, le chat s'étira de tout son long en sortant ses petites griffes et se roula en boule en fermant les yeux. Severus soupira et souleva délicatement la petite boule de fourrure noire pour le déposer sur le canapé tandis qu'il se levait. Il allait devoir réparer les dégâts causés par Atheris, puis prendre une douche, se changer puis déjeuner avant que les étudiants arrivent.

Pourquoi venait-ils déjà? Ah oui, Miss MacDass avait des questions sur une potion. Severus s'interrogea sur le fait que Miss Benet n'ai pas renseigné sa camarade, puisqu'elle était assez douée en potions, mais peu importe. Il se dirigea vers sa chambre, la baguette à la main.

Une fois de plus, Severus constata les dégâts avec un certain énervement, Atheris n'y était vraiment pas allé de main morte... enfin de griffes mortes vu les lacérations sur les murs. Ce chat lui en voulait-il pour une quelconque raison ou quoi? (Oui, oui Sevy c'est tout à fait ça!)

Severus agita sa baguette en marmonnant et les morceaux de papier-peint déchiré et souillés se détachèrent complètement du mur. Il les entassa dans un coin hors de sa chambre (inutile que ça sente encore plus!) en attendant que des elfes de maison viennent les chercher. Il sortit des rouleaux de rechange de sous son armoire et en colla ce dont il avait besoin sur les murs nus. Il répara le coussin éventré d'un simple mouvement de baguette et se munit d'une huile à bois pour masquer certaines griffures sur les montant de son lit qui, hélas, ne récupérerait pas son état normal.

\- Miou?

Severus se retourna. Atheris se tenait sur le pas de la porte et le regardait avec la tête penchée sur le côté.

 _Il a déjà tout réparé?_ se demanda Harry. _Pff, ça valait même pas la peine alors..._

Snape, enfin Sevy, le prit alors dans ses bras et le souleva pour le porter à hauteur de son visage.

\- Toi, pas question que je te laisse seul maintenant! dit-il d'une voix sourde et menaçante.

Mais Harry avait comprit que ça n'était qu'une façade et qu'en réalité Sevy cachait une face tendre.

\- Mia! fit-il joyeusement.

\- J'ai parfois l'impression que tu te fiche vraiment de moi...

\- Mia!

Severus soupira et prit la direction de la salle de bain.

 _Hé! Heu... Minute, je veux pas aller dans la salle de bain, moi!_

HPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSS

Harry se faisait vraiment l'effet d'un voyeur. Mais il ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux de Sevy (va falloir s'habituer les gens!) en train de se laver. L'homme était vraiment hypnotisant. Une peau blanche, presque diaphane, sous laquelle roulaient des muscles fermes à chaque mouvement qu'il faisait pour se savonner ou se rincer.

Pour l'instant Harry ne le voyait que de trois-quart, mais l'homme semblait puissant. Harry, sous forme humaine, savait que Snape était assez grand, du moins plus que lui. En fait, Harry avait sa bouche à peu près au niveau de son cou. Minute, pourquoi il se mesurait par rapport à sa bouche? Il ne voulait absolument pas poser ses lèvres là pour voir si sa peau était aussi douce qu'elle en donnait l'impression! Raaaah, mais à quoi venait-il de penser?! On rembobine. Donc: en fait, Harry avait à peu près son front au niveau de la bouche de Snape, voilà, beaucoup mieux (quoique..?).

 _Bon aller, Sevy, j'ai pas que ça à faire!_ (parce que t'as grand chose à faire à part ronfler toute la journée?) _Et j'ai faim!_

\- Mia! protesta Harry en grattant à la porte.

Severus soupira et sortit de la douche en s'enroulant une serviette autour de la taille. Il ouvrit la porte et la chat en profita pour se précipiter à l'extérieur. Severus s'habilla d'un pantalon, d'une chemise et se revêtit d'une robe pas dessus (tous noirs bien évidement, inutile de le préciser, je crois).

Il retrouva le chat perché sur le comptoir séparant la cuisine de la salle à manger et semblant le regarder avec un brin d'accusation.

\- Quoi? demanda un peu sèchement Severus.

C'était pourtant bien Atheris qui avait saccagé sa chambre, pas lui!

\- Mia!

 _Faim, Sevy! Dépêche sinon je détruis ta cuisine aussi!_

Un petit déjeuner apparu soudain sur la table... pour une personne. Severus et le chat se lancèrent un regard plein de suspicion, puis dans un grand cri de guerre, le chat sauta sur les oeufs au bacon...

\- Mrrraoouu!

 _Je les aurais avant toi!_

... Mais fut rattrapé par deux mains (zut!) qui le déposèrent à terre.

\- Une minute, j'ai ta nourriture.

Severus se dirigea vers un placard de la cuisine. Lorsqu'il trouva enfin les croquettes et la coupelle il se retourna pour servir son chat.

\- Atheris! J'ai dit que le bacon était pour moi! le gronda-t-il en lui donnant une petite tape sur les fesses pour le faire descendre de la table.

Il posa la coupelle à ses pieds.

 _T'espères quand même pas que je vais bouffer ça?_

Harry renifla les petite boules marron, plissant le museau de dégoût.

\- Tu aimes bien? lui demanda Sevy

 _Ça pue._

\- Mia.

C'était dingue comme ce chat arrivait à faire passer autant de dégoût dans un simple miaulement, pensa Severus. Puis il sourit.

\- Tiens, j'ai une surprise pour toi.

Il se saisit d'une petite bouteille sur le comptoir et en versa le contenu dans une autre coupelle. Il s'agenouilla pour la donner à Atheris qui faisait toujours la tête. Celui-ci s'approcha avec réticence et renifla le liquide crémeux.

 _Du lait?_

Harry darda sa petite langue rose pour goûter.

 _Miam!_ _Trop bon!_

Harry plongea carrément le museau dans la coupelle et bu tout le contenu, éclaboussant tout autour et s'en mettant partout sur les moustaches. Il ne lui avait jamais semblé que le lait était si bon! Sûrement des goûts de chat. Il releva la tête pour en redemander à son Sevy, mais fut arrêté dans son élan. L'homme, toujours accroupi à ses côtés, le regardait en souriant _tendrement_. Mais whaaat?

 _Il est beau comme ça... Ça veut dire qu'il... m'aime bien?_

Harry sentit son petit coeur de chat battre un peu plus vite, et s'il n'avait pas été un chat justement, il aurait rougit! Il se reprit cependant rapidement et s'assit, fixant Sevy.

\- Mia!

\- Tu en veux encore? demanda l'homme avec un rire.

 _Bon sang ce que j'adore son rire! Pourquoi il est pas comme ça en cours? On dirait_ _vraiment une autre personne!_

\- Ronronrr...

Severus ne pu dire non à ces adorables yeux verts et versa davantage de lait pour chat dans la coupelle. Atheris cogna alors sa tête contre sa main en ronronnant, faisant inévitablement en verser à côté.

\- Arrête de faire n'importe quoi, stupide chat, grommela Severus.

 _T'inquiète, je vais tout nettoyer!_

Severus se releva, laissant le chat à son petit-déjeuner et se concentra sur le sien. Il n'avait eu aucune envie de le prendre dans la Grande Salle, et apparement les elfes l'avaient compris. Et le tas de papier-peint avait aussi disparu sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, ou si peu, il avait en effet remarqué un léger mouvement, mais c'était un elfe de maison (les habitudes d'espion l'ont à la dure).

HPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSS

À onze heure tapantes, on toqua au bureau du professeur Snape.

\- Entrez, dit-il d'une voix dure sans quitter son siège.

La seconde suivante les trois étudiants se tenaient devant lui. Severus remarqua immédiatement l'appareil photo que Crivey tentait de dissimuler. Ainsi que le parchemin que tenait Miss Benet. Mais que préparaient ces trois-là? Le sourire de la jeune Benet ne présageait rien de bon, elle était à Serpentard après tout. Severus plissa les yeux.

\- Quelles étaient donc les questions que vous vouliez me posez Miss MacDass? demanda-t-il froidement à la serdaigle en les invitant à s'asseoir.

\- C'est à propos du _felix felicis_ , commença la blonde. Nous devons l'étudier en sixième année, je le sais, mais je voulais en savoir un peu plus sur sa durée d'action, certain livres ne sont pas tout à fait d'accord, soit ils indiquent qu'il agit durant la journée, soit pendant 24 heures. Pouvez-vous nous éclairer?

 _Pathétique tentative de dissimulation_ , pensa Severus.

Il se tourna vers l'élève de sa maison et lui demanda d'un ton glacial:

\- Et si vous me disiez plutôt quelle est la véritable raison de votre visite?

Les trois jeunes sursautèrent.

\- Alors vous vous en êtes aperçu... fit Gwendoleen avec un sourire en coin.

Severus renifla dédaigneusement puis eu un geste de la main pour les inviter à poursuivre.

\- C'est à propos de votre chat, dit simplement la jeune fille.

Severus étrécit les yeux, suspicieux. Il savait que cet imbécile de chat n'avait rien fait pour passer inaperçu.

\- Aussi, continua Gwendoleen, nous aimerions avoir votre ressentit sur votre nouvel animal de compagnie, plutôt que nous en tenir à de fausses impressions...

\- Je ne voie absolument pas en quoi cela vous regarde, Miss Benet, répondit Severus, acide.

La jeune fille parut un instant déstabilisée, mais elle sourit de nouveau d'un air... mesquin.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous n'êtes pas obligé de nous répondre honnêtement, mais nous avons nos propres sentiments par rapport à cela. Et d'après ce que nous avons vu, vous semblez l' _aimer_ beaucoup, et vous êtes _tendre_ avec lui, ceci est bien loin de votre image actuelle, non?

Severus pesta intérieurement tout en conservant un visage impassible. Tout en restant à mots couverts, cette fille lui faisait du chantage. Soit il lui donnait ce qu'elle voulait, soit ce stupide journal publiait de fausses informations sur lui et détruisait complètement son image de professeur. Si cela se passait comme ça plus aucun élève ne le respecterait et il serait la risée de ses collègues.

\- Je l'ai trouvé, répondit-il finalement assez sèchement. Et je m'occupe seulement de le nourrir pour qu'il ne meure pas de faim, un animal est bien trop coûteux.

 _Oui, c'est exactement pour ça que tu lui as acheté toutes sortes de jouets inutiles avec lesquels il ne joue même pas, imbécile!_

Severus balaya sa conscience d'un geste de la main (mentalement hé!). Les deux jeunes filles en face de lui le regardaient avec des yeux avides en notant des choses sur leurs carnet. Quant au griffondor, il regardait dans les coins de la pièce.

\- Vous cherchez quelque chose peut-être, Mr Crivey?

Le jeune homme se tourna vers Severus, l'air mal-à-l'aise.

\- Heu... En fait, je me demandais où était votre chat...

\- Ce n'est pas _mon_ chat!

\- ... et si je pouvais prendre une ou deux photos, continua le gars sans tenir compte de l'intervention.

 _Les élèves deviennent de plus en plus_ _impertinents,_ nota Severus avec agacement. _Sûr que c'est à cause de ce laxiste de Dumbledore._

Severus allait répondre avec une remarque bien sentie lorsqu'un miaulement étouffé se fit entendre. Les trois étudiants se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers sa bibliothèque. Severus laissa tomber sa tête dans sa main, à quoi jouait encore ce maudit chat? Les trois élèves le regardèrent avec un mélange de suspicion et d'interrogation. Bon, il avait déjà perdu son autorité avec ses trois là... Il ne le craignaient plus c'était clair, enfin si un jour Miss Benet l'avait craint, il été parfois trop coulant avec les Serpentard (nooon? Parfois seulement?). Il allait se faire un plaisir de leur rappeler au prochain cours de potion. Hinhinhin.

Soupirant, il se leva et se dirigea vers sa bibliothèque. Comme il ne l'avait pas fermée avec son mot de passe, il la fit basculer légèrement et ouvrit la porte. Un magnifique petit chaton noir avec un collier vert émeraude se tenait assit devant.

\- Miaa!

Click! Ah, Crivey venait de prendre une photo... Gé-ni-al. Severus se tourna vers les élèves et leur dit du bout des lèvres.

\- Il est là, faites ce que vous voulez.

Et il retourna s'asseoir comme si de rien n'était.

Harry était ravit. Bien qu'il n'aimât pas d'habitude se retrouver dans les journaux, bah vu qu'habituellement c'était soit pour le blâmer, soit pour l'encenser, ça n'était jamais vraiment une partie de plaisir. Mais actuellement, cela le concernait en tant que chat noir du professeur Snape, et il trouvait ça extrêmement drôle de mettre Sevy mal-à-l'aise. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à l'homme accoudé à son bureau, oui avait l'air passablement irrité, tandis que Colin le mitraillait.

 _Ça va pas se passer comme, ça! Attend de voir, Sevy, gniark, gnirak, gniark..._

Harry s'élança alors vers le maître des potion et sauta sur ses genoux.

\- Miaou!

Severus sursauta.

\- Descend de là tout de suite! pesta-t-il entre ses dents.

 _Oh non c'est trop marrant, hihihi!_

Severus essaya de repousser la boule de fourrure envahissante, mais Atheris s'accrochait à ses robes, menaçant de les déchirer. Click! Ah, super...

\- Il est vraiment magnifique, s'extasia Gwendoleen. C'est vous qui lui avez acheté ce collier, monsieur? Il lui va très bien.

Severus grimaça mais ne répondit rien, se contentant d'envoyer un regard noir à Atheris. Il avait vraiment, mais alors vraiment l'impression que ce chat se fichait de lui. Était-ce dû à l'éclat de malice dans ses yeux? Au fait qu'on aurait dit qu'il souriait de toutes ses dents? Ses petites oreilles dressées sur sa tête?

\- Parfait! On voit vraiment que vous l'aimez dans votre regard, professeur, s'exclama Colin.

\- Je vous demande pardon? cracha Severus.

Avant que Mr Crivey ait pu lui répondre, Miss Benet s'avança en lui tendant un parchemin.

\- En fait, nous sommes assez pressés, professeur, nous avons le bouclage demain soir... Ça ne vous dérange pas de répondre à nos questions sur ce parchemin? Nous viendront le récupérer ce soir, si vous avez fini.

\- Non seulement vous venez déranger un professeur pour une raison aussi futile qu'un article dans un torchon, déclara Severus avec suffisance, mais en plus vous êtes incapable de le faire correctement.

Un éclair de colère passa dans les yeux de Gwendoleen mais elle lui offrit immédiatement un sourire contrit.

\- En effet, dit-elle en déposant le parchemin sur le bureau un peu trop brutalement. Pouvez-vous nous accorder ceci, professeur? Sans quoi nous serions obligés d'écrire notre article avec le peu d'information que nous avons...

Severus serra les dents.

\- Je verrais cela, maintenant hors de ma vue!

Click! Ah merde, il avait commencé à caresser Atheris sans s'en rendre compte. Mes yeux de Severus auraient été des baguettes les trois adolescents auraient été morts sur le champs. Sentant, qu'il ne ferait pas bon de traîner plus que nécessaire, il décampèrent vite-fait.

Une fois la porte fermée, Severus regarda le chat avec lassitude.

\- Tu es vraiment un petit emmerdeur, tu sais ça?

\- Mia!

\- Et en plus tu te fiches de moi...

 _Oui, et c'est très drôle!_

HPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSS

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?

\- Des affiches pour un truc.

\- Attend, viens on va voir.

\- _Les Potins de Poudlard_...

\- C'est pas le journal de l'école?

\- Si, mais il est pas très intéressant.

\- Hé c'est pas une photo du chaton de Snape? Regardez!

\- Mais oui t'as raison!

\- Hé Miranda! C'est quoi que tu colles?

\- Des affiches sur la prochaine édition! Ça vous intéresse?

\- Ça concerne le chaton de Snape non?

\- C'est ça! C'est super intéressant, on a collecté plein d'informations!

\- Wow, vous avez réussi à avoir une interview de Snape!

\- Yep!

\- Il est vraiment troooop mignoooon..! (le chat hein)

\- Arrêtez de baver sur mes affiches!

\- Trois mornilles c'est cher quand même... Hé Miranda! Tu vas où? Reviens!

\- Pas le temps!

\- Regardez, on peut aussi acheter des photos du chaton, ils en ont en stock!

\- Humf, je piquerais celui de Estelle, elle est blindée, sûr qu'elle l'achètera. Pour moi c'est trop cher trois mornilles.

\- Attend, tu peux pas!

\- Pourquoi?

\- Il y a aussi un test pour savoir avec quel animal de compagnie on est le plus compatible! J'espère que c'est un chat aussi mignon que celui de Snape!

\- Ah oui, il y en aura qu'un seul par journal évidemment...

\- Quand est-ce qu'ils impriment?

\- Mardi.

\- Hé revoilà Miranda!

\- Pas le temps!

HPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSS

Dans la bibliothèque, Hermione était plongée dans des livres (pour changer). Face à elle se tenait un Ron Weasley affalé sur la table, à moitié endormi.

\- Ron! chuchota Hermione. Réveille toi, espèce de paresseux!

\- Hein? Que... quoi? Keskispass?

Hermione lui aurait bien asséné un livre sur la tête, mais celui-ci (le livre) méritait un peu de respect.

\- Au cas où tu l'aurais _légèrement_ oublié, dit-elle d'une voix d'où transparaissait son énervement. Ton meilleur ami se retrouve coincé sous la forme d'un chat et en plus dans les cachots avec Snape!

\- Chut! Silence aux tables! gronda madame Pince.

\- Sale dragon, marmonna Ron en se plongeant dans son livre.

\- Ron tu tiens ton livre à l'envers.

\- Ah oui.

Hermione soupira. Ils n'avaient toujours rien trouvé qui aurait pu les mettre sur la piste du sort qu'avait lancé Malfoy. Elle avait bien essayé de lui demander, mais il l'avait complètement ignorée. Si d'ici lundi soir elle ne trouvait toujours rien, cette fois il passerait à la question!

\- Dis, fit Ron, l'interrompant dans ses pensées sadiques. Tu n'as pas trouvé bizarres les deux filles qui sont venues tout à l'heure?

Hermione releva la tête et fronça les sourcils.

\- Non, pourquoi?

\- Bah en allant chercher un autre livre tout à l'heure je les ai entendues parler de Harry... Enfin du chat noir quoi... Et elles compte faire un article et des recherches dessus...

La jeune fille eut l'air pensive.

\- Hum... Beaucoup se posent des questions sur "le chaton de Snape". C'est légitime je pense, son attitude avait de quoi étonner... Il paraissait ne pas vouloir s'en séparer, il l'a même nourrit lui même... Et puis la façon dont il nous a congédié pour s'occuper de Harry, enfin du chaton, vendredi soir...

\- ... llo! 'Mione!

Ron était en train de passer sa main devant les yeux de sa petite amie, qui était partie dans les méandres de la réflexion.

\- Hein quoi?

\- Je disais, dit Ron en se rasseyant. Ça pourrait devenir un problème non?

\- Non, non, je ne crois pas, répondit Hermione n'en souriant. Maintenant au travail! Il faut trouver quelque chose pour retransformer Harry!

\- Oui madame...

HPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSS

Toute la journée, le château fut en effervescence. Surtout dû à une furie rousse qui collait des affiches partout. En une après-midi, la rumeur fut totalement disséminée dans Poudlard, et tous attendaient mardi avec impatience. Enfin ils allaient savoir d'où venait ce mignon petit chaton noir et pourquoi il était avec Snape, le professeur le plus détesté de tout les temps. Ça ne collait absolument pas au personnage.

Bref, pendant ce temps, Severus n'avait aucune idée de ce qui allait lui tomber dessus quelques jours plus tard. Il avait répondu à ce stupide parchemin avec la plus de mauvaise foi possible et espérait que ces stupides élèves qui se disaient journalistes allaient s'en contenter et ne pas venir encore l'embêter si c'était possible.

Après un repas qu'il avait prit dans la Grande Salle, avec Atheris sur les genoux il s'entend, il se réfugia dans ses appartements où il s'installa sur le canapé, s'étant débarrassé de ses lourdes robes noires.

\- Pffiou, ces espèces de cornichons ont un don pour m'exaspérer... Ils ne peuvent pas manger en silence?

\- Miou?

Harry était aux pieds de l'homme et le regardait avec interrogation. C'était vrai qu'il avait l'air fatigué... Sa "blague" de ce matin avait dû y contribuer aussi, se dit-il un peu honteux.

 _Toi, t'as besoin d'une bonne sieste, mon petit Sevy!_

Décidé, Harry sauta sur les genoux de Severus et appuya ses deux pattes avant sur le torse de l'homme avec autorité.

\- Miaou!

 _Couché!_

Severus eut un léger rire, faisant vibrer sa poitrine et déclencher un ronron de Harry.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a petit effronté? Tu veux encore des caresses?

Il grattouilla Atheris derrière es oreilles qui ferma les yeux de contentement et ronronna un peu plus fort.

 _Hey! Essaye pas de me détourner de mon objectif premier en me caressant la tête! Même si tu le fais bien... Mmmm, moui... Ah, stop! Dodo maintenant!_

\- Mia!

D'un _accio_ , Severus fit venir le livre qu'il avait commencé à lire et s'installa plus confortablement dans le canapé, le chat toujours sur les genoux. Il s'allongea, la tête sur le rebord, Atheris repensant sur son ventre.

 _Les légendes de la mythologie grecque... C'est pas des potions ça! Je croyait qu'il lisait que des trucs sur ces potions immondes. Bah je me suis trompé... Mon Sevy, il est plus intéressant que Snape. Enfin quand je dis_ _intéressant, ça veut juste dire qu'il est pas pareil, quoi! Hein? Pas qu'il m'intéresse moi particulièrement..._

Stoppant là ses réflexions de plus en plus dérangeantes, Harry se roula en boule sur la poitrine de son Sevy et ronronna, s'endormant à moitié, son corps se soulevant et s'abaissant avec la respiration apaisée de Severus. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils s'endormaient tout les deux, l'un lové sur l'autre, l'autre les doigts caressant machinalement la fourrure d'ébène.

HPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSS

HPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSS

HPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSS

 _ **Réponses aux reviews! (vous avez sûrement remarqué que je n'ai pas beaucoup répondu, donc voilà l'occasion ;) )**_

luna park: Et oui, notre Sevy va découvrir que le chaton est Harry, mais ça n'est pas pour tout de suite! Et ben voilà tu as eut la réaction de Severus quand il s'est fait interrogé par les élèves XD

EpsilonSnape: Ah oui, slash hihi, mais je ne sais pas si je vais mettre une scène M... à voir

brigitte26: Mouhahahahaha t'as failli tuer mon ordi (bah oui j'ai failli recracher mon thé dessus), tiens je remet ta blagounette ici, pour la faire partager ahaha : **_C'_ _est un beau chat (noir aux yeux verts) tout craquant, et il a un beau maitre ténébreux à souhait, un jour une gentille petite fée apparait devant le maitre et lui demande une potion pour guérir sa maman, celui-ci s'exécute, et quelques jours après elle revient pour le remercier lui offre un vœu, le maître ne sachant pas que demander lui dit qu'il voulait que son chat se transforme en beau prince charmant, hop d'un coup de baguette voilà le beau chat devenu un jeune homme bandant à souhait (oups pardon) alors que le maitre bave devant lui, celui-ci lui dit: ALORS MAINTENANT QUI C'EST QUI REGRETTE DE M'AVOIR FAIT CASTRER HEIN !_**

HPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSS

 ** _À_** ** _tout demain!_** en fait non, la suite plus tard. On aura un Harry insistant pour aller en cours avec Sevy (et lui foutre la honte, cela va de soi) et le retour en grandes pompes de ce crétin de Malfoy! (en vrai je l'aime mais là il joue le méchant alors...)

 ** _Reviews please?_** J'adoooooore les lire! Kiss!

 ** _Au fait! Partez pas!_** Certain m'ont demandé pourquoi j'avais publié un morceau du chapitre précédent, mais lisez tout les gars! C'était juste un petit truc rigolo qui m'était arrivé... Pas intéressant mais bon... ^^

(*) la fic dont je parlais en début de chapitre concerne les maraudeurs et les jumeaux weasley, allez la lire! Honnêtement, je n'aime pas me faire de la pub à moi même (j'aime pas quand les auteurs font ça aussi, ça me donne l'impression de se vanter ou quoi) mais je suis contente de celle là c'est pour ça huhu ^^


End file.
